


Don't let them hurt me

by RevisedSix



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Billy Hargrove, Don't worry tho, F/M, He'll be a douche sometimes, I love soft Billy, I totally am not writing Billy how he should be, Not actual rape at first but it kinda happens later, Original Character(s), Soft Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisedSix/pseuds/RevisedSix
Summary: Hawkins isn't just a small town, it's a town full of secrets, secrets that could ruin people if word got out.Cas moved to Hawkins right before her senior year, which meant a new school, new people, new beginnings. Or she thought. When something happens at a party, she learns real quick who she can trust, and who she shouldn't trust. But when word gets out about her and someone else, her world soon flips upside down.(Ha, get it? Upside down... Okay.. Sorry)(Hey! Everyone! I created a trailer for the story if ya'll wanna watch it before you read it :D) https://youtu.be/VGFqXQL8DzA





	1. A/N (1)

_**(A/N: Ello! I'm RevisedSix. I haven't done one of these fanfiction things in a long time. Everytime I'd do it, I would either just.. Forget about it, or I just wouldn't upload and hope that nobody ever came across it. Which is why I'm basically starting over, using one of my older accounts. So, hopefully I can do this right.** _

**_So how I'm hoping to do this, is. I'll write maybe up to 10 chapters this week before I upload one official chapter. I do work around 4-5 days a week, so on the days I don't work, I'll try and write some chapters, to keep up with myself. I'll also probably only post once a week, so that I can keep up with my writing and everything. If I ever have a point in time where I can't upload or I haven't wrote anything, I'll do a little A/N to update anyone who reads this on whats happening._ **

**_Well, I hope you enjoy this, cause I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing._ **

**_Stay tuned for Monday, July 22 for the first chapter :D )_ **


	2. Day 1 of many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Here we go! Chapter 1! I know that I've gotta put a trigger warning and other stuff. So. Here we go!
> 
> Trigger Warning: A rape attempt (But obviously it doesn't happen)  
> CopyRight thingy: I don't own any of the Stranger Things characters or anything, I'm just writing my own shit based off of events that happened in the show. Please be nice.  
> This takes place around fallish of 1984, a little after Billy and Max show up to Hawkins. Hope you enjoy!)

Cas listened to all the voices around her, everything sounded a little muffled as she watched the group of men towards the center of the living room. The boy, no,  _ man _ , in the middle was chugging from different red cups. Billy Hargrove was his name. She noticed how the sweat and beer slid down from his pink lips, down his throat, before sliding down the center of his chest. She knew she shouldn’t be watching him, all the rumors around the school about who he was, was always on her mind. 

Shifting her brown eyes away from him and his fucking perfect body, towards the door where people were still coming in. She noticed a man standing there, in a black jacket with his face covered from the scarf he had on, watching her. Squinting her eyes in an attempt to make everything around her focus more on this man before she noticed he wasn’t standing there anymore. Cas shook her head in a way to remove the feeling and thought of something going wrong. 

She stepped over the few people who are on the floor drinking/making out/smoking, as she tried to make her way to the kitchen. Once arriving after what felt like a long journey, she grabbed a water from the fridge and began to chug it, enjoying the cold water sliding down her burning throat.   
  
“Thirsty much?” A voice says from behind her, causing cas to jump and spill some water down the front of her sweater. Cas quickly spun around, noticing the man that was speaking to her was the man she had noticed from the front door.    
“Not really, I just needed to get some space from all the smoke.” She commented, a little on edge. 

The man leaned closer to her, his black hair curling around his face as he green eyes slowly slid from the bottom of her feet up to her own eyes.    
“I’m Connor, and you are?” He said, putting a name to the face.   
“I’m Casandra.. I’ve not seen you around the school before..” She said softly, tilting her head at the man. As she made the movement, her brown hair fell in front of her eyes, and before she could even reach up to fix it, Connor was already pushing the hair behind her ears.

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Cas..” Connor murmured into her ear, his words almost completely drawn out by the loud music coming from the living room. 

Connors hand slid up to her hip, pulling her closer to him “Now, Cas, how about you and me, we step outside.. Get some actual fresh air? Get you away from the smoke?”    
She didn’t even have a chance of denying his request before he was pulling her out of the house and into the backyard. There was still a good amount of people out here, but most of them were either too high or too drunk to notice the small struggle she was having with the man. Those who did notice, just thought it was a girl and her boyfriend getting into another disagreement. 

She smacked her hands down against his chest, trying to get away from him as she was dragged further and further into the darkness that was the backyard.    
“Let me-” She was cut off by a hand wrapping around her mouth “Come on, precious.. Don’t you wanna play?” Connor hummed into her ear, turning her around so her back was resting against his chest “I see how you look at him.. He ain’t gonna ever want a girl like you..” He chuckled, sliding a hand under her red sweater “Haven’t you noticed yet? They don’t care about you.. None of them.”    
  
Cas closed her eyes, her heart was pounding faster than it ever did before. She knew that he was right about that, that nobody in Hawkins High ever noticed her. The day she came to the school, they acted as if she was just another one of the rejects, one of the ones who could go missing and nobody would even know. 

The hand was further up her shirt now, touching the underside of her bra before Cas heard a voice “Tatum! You might wanna take your hands off of the lady.”. Brown eyes shoot open, knowing that voice instantly. Connor laughed loudly in the girls ear “Oh come on, Hargrove! You know we’re just playing? Ain’t that right, sweetie?” He comments, the hand around her mouth becoming tighter as he forced her to nod. There were tears already flowing down her cheeks, in fear of what could happen to her that night. She prayed, she begged honestly, that god please let Billy for once, care about something that  **wasn’t** himself.

“See, the look in her eyes is saying otherwise, Tatum. So if you don’t let her go, we might have a little problem.” Billy laughed out, pulling his jacket off as he walked, placing it on the handrails of the stairs. With the amount of times she’d seen Billy do that while in school, she knew a fight was about the break out. 

“The thing is, Billy, I don’t wanna let this one go. I mean, if you really want her, I can give her to you after I’m done.. But I don’t know how you are with sloppy seconds.” Connor’s hand was placed over her breast, the thin layer of her bra was the only thing keeping him from officially touching her bare skin. Cas opened her mouth the best she could before biting down on Connor’s hand. Connor screamed out in pain, pulling his hands away and glaring at the redhead, but before she could even step away, a hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. 

  
Connor shook his head “Shouldn’t have done that, darling.” He snarled out, smacking her hard across the face. As she was smacked, he let her arm go, causing Cas to lose balance and fall to the ground. A loud cracking noise could be heard as she landed on the side of a lawn chair, feeling her head smack down as well. She placed her hand over her side instantly, gasping for air. She used her other hand to brace her body on the chair as she stood up slowly.    
  
There were noises coming from beside her, the sound of skin on skin and moaning. Looking over, she could see Billy and Connor on the ground, fighting. Billy had the upper hand, his fist slamming down repeatedly onto Connor’s face. There was blood flying everwhere with every single punch. “B-Billy!” She called out, pushing herself to her feet the best she could “Stop!” She called out, hoping it’d stop them. If the boys were to get caught fighting, not only would she be the reason it happened, but she’d be the reason Billy got kicked off the basketball team. “Please!” She begged, her head starting to pound more and more. Cas had one last moment before the world went black and she fell down once more.


	3. Day 2 the beginning of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't really know what I'm doing here. I'm hoping that soon enough I'll actually get shit done, ya know? I know that some of these chapters are gonna be a bit small, and others are gonna be long. It's due to how much of the story I wanna put out in each chapter. Like, how the episodes of the show are a chapter of that season? That's hopefully what I'm doing here. 
> 
> (1,605 words for this chapter)

Cas woke up with a jacket laying over her and someone shaking her “Wake up, Hey.. I don’t know your name.. You need to wake up!” The voice was repeating over and over. Cas opened her eyes a little, groaning at the sudden light to appear in her eyes “P-Please.. Just get rid of the light.” She begged quietly, looking towards the owner of the voice. Shock ran through her body as she looked at blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slightly concerned look “Billy?” She said quietly

Billy nodded, raising a brow at the girl “So you know my name, but I don’t know yours, sweetie?” He tilted his head “So how about you tell me your name?” Cas nodded, lifting her hand to cover her eyes “Casandra.. I’m Casandra.” She blinked at him before she glanced around, her head starting to pound instantly “Oh, fuck..” She whimpered, putting a hand to her head “I’m guessing.. We’re in a random room?”    
  
“You guessed right.” He put a hand onto her arm “Do you know Tatum?” He asked her, raising a brow at her “No.. I didn’t know him.. He just came up to me when I was in the kitchen.” She said softly, biting her lip as she laid back onto the blankets “I didn’t even know he went to our school..”    
  
Billy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face “He doesn’t go to our school. He’s just some guy we know from a town over.” He looked to the girl, shaking his head “We didn’t think he’d try anything funny.”    
Cas let out a groan of pain as she turned onto her side, trying to get more comfortable and to try and get a better look at the man “I.. I’m fine.” She murmured quietly, pulling the jacket closer to her body “I just wanna rest.”    
  
“Not gonna happen, Darling.” He said as he pulled her into a sitting position “I gotta take you home.” He lifted her up, making sure the jacket stayed tightly around her. Cas shook her head “N-No.. I can’t go home.. He can’t.. He can’t know I was…” Her head fell against his shoulder, passed out once more. 

_ Great. Passed out girl who I just met at a party.. I can’t just leave her here either. Fuck.  _

Billy sighed, making sure he had a good hold on the girl before he took her down the stairs and towards his car, making sure he didn’t jostle the girl too much “Marcus. Get the door!” He shouted, watching the dark haired man run over and open the door “Who’s that?” Marcus asked, trying to get a look at the redhead in his arms “She’s no one.” Billy replied back to him, stepping outside and making his way to his blue camaro. He was lucky that he hadn’t been drinking as much as he had planned. After struggling for a few minutes, he finally got the doors opened and placed the girl in the backseat, making sure that her feet were in before he shut the door and got into the driver seat.    
  
“Please don’t be home..” He repeated a couple times to himself as he started to drive, making sure to take the back ways towards his house, running his tongue across his bottom lip as he drove. He had music on in the background as he drove, tapping his fingers to the music as he kept glancing in the rear-view mirror towards Cas. 

Around 10 minutes went by before they finally arrived at Billy’s house. Billy let out a breath when he noticed that Neil wasn’t home, and that he most likely had the house to himself.  _ I’ll just lock the door and maybe Neil will just ignore my room.. _

He opened the backdoor and pulled Cas out, holding her in the bridal style once more as he made his way towards the house “Casandra.. I need you to wake up..” He said into her ear, looking down at her “Darling.. Come on.” He shook his head, getting the front door open and closing it before making his way to his room. Billy laid her down on his bed before he moved down and stated to take her shoes off. Once they were off, he set them down beside his closet door. 

Cas stretched a little before she shivered, pulling the jacket closer to her body. She whimpered a little, her body twitching. Billy furrowed his brows, shaking his head before he walked over and pulled the blanket over top of her and moving his trash bin closer to the bed, in case she was to throw up in the night. As he was moving to leave, a small hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back a little “Please stay.” Cas whispered, her sleepy eyes looking up at him “Please..” 

Billy bit the inside of his cheek before he rolled his eyes “I was gonna grab some stuff to clean your face, ya know, don’t want blood on my bed.” He pulled his hand from her wrist, going to his closet and pulling out his first aid kit. The desk chair was dragged across the room, right in front of Cas’ face “Sit up a little, okay?” He grumbled to her when she started to burrow further into his blankets. 

  
Peeking out from behind the blankets, Cas nodded as she moved forward, her face hurt and so did her side, but honestly, she couldn’t care any less, due to the fact of actually seeing Billy being nice. She placed her cheek against his thigh, blinking sleepily at him “‘M sorry..” She whispered, frowning. “What for?” He asked, getting some alcohol onto a cloth and wiping part of her lip. She winced back, her nose scrunching up “Getting… You involved.”   
“Darling, You didn’t get me involved.” He said, moving to hold her jaw in place “I got myself involved..” He smirked, placing the cloth down and grabbing a basic wet wipe out, wiping the dirt off her face “Let me check your sides? You keep wincing.” He said as he placed her head back on the bed, moving to lift her shirt. 

Cas shot up quickly, her head pounding as she held tightly to the bottom of her sweater “No no! I’m fine.. I just landed wrong!” Her breathing was picking up in speed, something Billy noticed quickly “Okay!” He held his hands up, sliding the chair back a little “Won’t mess with the princess and her shirt. Got it.” Cas closed her eyes for a moment, calming herself down “Just get me some medicine, please? I’ll be fine after that.”    
  
Billy nodded, grabbing out the medicine and handing her an unopened bottle of water “Here.” He sighed, rubbing his face as he stood up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side before he moved to grab some sweats to wear to bed, knowing he wasn’t gonna wear his tight jeans. Cas averted her eyes when she saw his shirt being pulled off “I-I’m gonna.. Lay down now.. Okay?” 

“Sounds fine, Darling.” He shrugged, kicking his boots to the side and pulling his jeans down. He slid the sweats over his boxers and opened his bedroom window a bit. He dug through the jean jacket for his cigs, grabbing one out and flicking his lighter open. Staring into the night sky, Billy wondered for a bit about how one second he was the ‘King of Hawkins’ and the next, he had a random girl in his bed that he  _ wasn’t _ sleeping with. 

Cas watched him for a few moments before she reached over and turned the light off, hoping it wouldn’t bother Billy too much. When he didn’t make a movement or a comment about it, she finally closed her eyes, pulling the blanket closer to her body. Cas knew in the back of her head that Billy would be joining her in the bed, but she didn’t wanna believe it. Because he didn’t even know her, probably would just toss her to the curb in the morning. 

_ Please don’t let Timothy be mad.. Please..  _ She thought before fully falling asleep. 

Billy sat there for what felt like an hour, but was roughly 20 minutes, just thinking to himself. He turned, seeing the girl asleep in his bed. As he sat at the edge of his bed, he mapped out her face from the moonlight outside. He noticed the little button nose she had, the freckles that barely showed across her cheeks. How her face looked more peaceful than it had this whole day, and how the bruise on her temple was already starting to form. Billy frowned, shaking his head a little as pushed off the bed, moving to place his lighter on the bedside table.   
_What was she hiding.. She didn’t want me to see something.._ Billy moved the blanket a little, making sure to not wake Cas up as he did the one thing he shouldn’t have done. He pulled her sweater up enough to see the bruising across her back and down part of her side. His body ran cold as he looked up to the sleeping girls face framed by her red hair. _Who hurt her?_ He thought, placing her sweater back down and moving the blanket back around her body. He clenched his jaw as he climbed into the bed with her, moving to rest on his back _She didn’t wanna go home for a reason.._ “Maybe you and I, aren’t so different.” He murmured, closing his eyes and soon falling asleep next to the girl who might just change everything.


	4. Day 3, start of the drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count 1706)  
> I know it's probably a little slow, but I have an idea of where this is going, and I'm just taking my sweet ass time getting there.

Cas woke up to the sound of a window being opened. She groaned as she turned onto her side, stretching a bit before she looked to the blonde who was resting against the wall “You’re up.” Billy commented, looking over to you “There’s a granola bar next to you, and some water.” 

She nodded as she sat up and grabbed the bar along with the water “Thanks..” She whispered, biting her lip a little as she looked around the room, finally getting a better look at the room “And uh, thank you, for last night.” She bit the inside of her cheek “You could have just left me on-” Billy cut her off, shaking his head “Don’t worry about it.” He shrugged, putting his cigarette out and turning all the way to her “How about.. We get you out of here and get some actual breakfast?”   
  
Cas raised a brow at him, a curious look in her eyes “So you wanna go.. To breakfast with me? Why?” Billy leaned forward, his hands resting against the bed as he moved closer to her “Because I wanna know more about the mysterious girl who I helped last night.”   
  
Cas tilted her head, looking down at Billy’s hands before she looked back up to his blue eyes “You wanna know me better?” She laughed a little, shaking her head “So you can what.. Say you got another notch in your belt?” She leaned forward “Cause if that’s all you’re trying to do.. You aren’t going to succeed.” _That’s a lie. He’d totally succeed in this._ “How about we go and get food, but _you_ tell me why _you_ helped me?” 

Billy smirked, nodding as he pushed off the bed, already dressed for the day “Deal. Now let’s sneak outta here.” Cas stood up and fixed her hair in the mirror real quick before she pulled her boots onto her feet. He motioned for her to climb out the window “If this is all some prank, I’m coming for you, Billy.” She said sternly, a small hint of fear in her voice. 

“I’d love to see you come after me, Darling.” He rolled his eyes, climbing out the window behind her and pulling it shut “See. Not a prank.” Cas pointed her finger at him “I know you helped me last night, but it doesn’t mean I have to trust you fully.” She said as she walked behind him to his car, making sure that she wasn’t gonna be seen from the windows in case his parents looked out. She climbed into his car, biting her lip as she fixed her sweater “Where do you want to start?” She asked him 

Billy looked over to her before he pulled out of the driveway and made his way down the road to the local diner “Why did you move to town?” Cas rested against the door, looking at Billy “Because my dad got a job here for the newspaper, and he obviously figured moving to this small town would **totally** help his career.” She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest “Next?”

“Does your dad hurt you?” He asked instantly, looking to her for a moment “And don’t think about ignoring the comment.. I seen the bruises..”   
Cas froze, staring at him before she started to fiddle with her sweater “He’ll drink too much on stressful nights.” Turning her attention away from the blonde and looking out the window “And if I do anything wrong.. Even a small mishap at school and he finds out, then I’m in trouble.. It’s why I didn’t wanna go home last night.”   
  
“But where is he gonna think you were?” He asked, curious. He knew he shouldn’t care this much about the girl, but he couldn’t help it. The look in her eyes last night, a look of pure fear, it’s something he never wants to see on the girls face ever again. “He’s gonna just think I stayed out late and didn’t come back. He knows I really don’t have any friends in this town.”   
  
Billy frowned at that comment, remembering back to how she had been sitting alone, how when she went outside with the Tatum boy, that nobody noticed she was gone. “We’re here.” He commented, pulling up to the diner and climbing out of the car. _She’s hurting, and I want to make things better_ He thought, moving to hold the door open for her 

“Does that mean I get to ask you a secret about your life?” Cas asked as they sat down at the table, leaning her elbows on the table “Cause you know one of my darkest ones?” 

Billy raised a brow as he leaned back in the booth, his arm resting across his knee as he had one of his legs up “I guess. What do you wanna know?”   
  
Cas licked her lips as she thought, her eyes sliding down his chest and back up before she locked eyes with him “Why did you actually help me?” Billy smirked, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip before he looked up towards the redhead “Because you were alone. I noticed Tatum doing something and when I saw you outside with him, I felt.. I felt a need to help you.” 

“Nothing behind it? Just saw someone alone and you decided to suddenly help them? Seems a little fishy, Hargrove.” She said with a playful look in her eyes “I don’t believe you one bit but.. I guess it’ll work for now.”   
  
The waiter came over, looking between the two before he pulled his notebook out “What can I get you guys for the morning?” He asked. Billy looked up to him “Scrambled eggs with bacon with some water, and whatever.. The girl wants.” Billy squinted at her, realizing that he didn’t know her last name. Cas winked at Billy before looking to the waiter “Can I just have some.. Hashbrowns with some over easy eggs? And a water as well” The waiter nodded, writing both their orders down “I’ll put this in for you guys.” He glanced at the girl one more time before he disappeared.   
  
“What’s your full name?” Billy asked, tilting his head at her as he played with his necklace. Cas hummed, tapping her fingers against the table “Casandra. Casandra Rogers.” She smiled at him. Billy smirked, leaning forward so he could whisper to her “So, Rogers, why were you watching me at the party yesterday?”   
  
“W-Watching you?” She stuttered, her eyes wide “I wasn’t.. I wasn’t watching you?” Billy raised a brow, his lips forming into a smile “See, that’s a lie right there. I caught you throughout the night.” Cas glanced around before she leaned in “Which means you were watching me?” She laughed a little, moving her hands when the waiter brought their waters back “And I wasn’t watching you. I was watching everyone. I’m an observant person.” She took a sip of the water, leaning against the booth 

“I would have been okay with you watching me.” He winked at her, running a hand through his hair. Cas choked on the water she was drinking, looking at him with wide eyes “Y-You what?” Billy leaned forward, motioning her to come in closer. Once she did, he whispered into her ear “You could have been watching me all night and I wouldn’t have cared at all.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Cas was mostly just trying to figure out what Billy meant by then when the food was placed on the table. The waiter stood there for a moment before his eyes widened “You’re the one from the party? The one who snuck off with Tatum?” Billy looked up to him quickly, letting out a laugh “How about you walk away and forget anything you saw last night?” Cas stared at Billy for a moment before she looked to the waiter “I didn’t sneak off with him, he forced me.” She frowned “And nothing ever happened.”

The waiter smirked as he quickly walked away, keeping his eyes on them every few moments as he talked to another student. Cas looked to Billy “Billy.. I have a bad feeling about this.” She whispered, eating some of her bacon “They’re looking at us.” Billy rolled his sleeves up and looked to Cas “I’ll pay and you head out to the car. Okay?” He said, starting to stand up already as he took the bacon from his plate. 

“Hargrove.. Don’t fight. Please.” She whispered “You’ve gotten into one because of me already.” Cas stood up, her hand on his arm “Please.” Glancing up at him one last time before she walked out the diner, avoiding the looks from the people around the diner. She opened the door to Billy’s car and climbed in. _It’s happening.. The rumors are already spreading. I’ll be known at the school for the worst reason.._ She thought, bringing her knees up and resting her head on it as she watched through the windows. 

Billy leaned against the counter next to the waiter “You will not mention anything you saw at the party last night, and you will not mention us being together today. You got it?” He asked, raising a brow “Because if I find out that things are getting out, and it’s due to you, then you and I will have a major problem.” He placed the cash on the counter “Give the change to the other waitress.” He smirked before he walked away “Don’t let anything get back to me, Matt.” He winked at the man before going to his car. 

Cas looked up when the door opened “We’re fucked, aren’t we?” She whispered, biting the inside of her cheek. Billy nodded “Probably. But we know nothing happened, so it’s not like it’ll be true.” He said as he started his car “Now. Where to now?” He asked.

  
“Might wanna go to school.” She bit her lip “I had a free period, so we can run by my house.. So I can grab some clothes..”   
Billy nodded at her, looking to her as he drove “Lead me to your house, Rogers.” Cas rolled her eyes, smiling a little “To hell we go.” She mumbled to herself.


	5. Day 4/5, She'll learn soon enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word Count: 1459)  
> (All copyright stuff goes to Stranger Things, I do not own any of the main characters except for my OC. Uhm, I think that's it?)

The school day had been decent, like always. The only difference was that people had been watching her, little whispers here and there about the night before. She held her tongue every time someone mentioned her doing things with Connor. 

When she got into the car with Billy, that's when all the other girls noticed, and that's when she knew people would really be talking. He drove her to her house, she tapped along to one of Billy's favorites "You don't have to do all this for me." She commented as they drove, her eyes wandering around.

Billy smiled his normal smile at her, shrugging "You and I, Rogers, we're in this together." He hummed, pulling up to her house and parking "Here's my number." He said as he slid a paper into her hand "Call me if you.. Can't sleep, if something happens and you need out. I'll try my hardest to come get you." He ran a hand through his hair before winking at her "Now get outta my car, Rogers."

Cas rolled her eyes as she slid her finger over the phone number before she climbed out of the car, see the car to Timothy missing _He's at work.. If I clean up and get stuff done, maybe he'll ignore me._ She thought, hearing the Camaro drive away behind her. 

Opening the door to her house and taking her shoes off. She glanced around, seeing the couple beer bottles around along with the random papers (Probably had to do with the newspaper). Cas sighed, putting backpack in her bedroom before she grabbed the small trash can and started to pick everything up. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she continued to pick random things up.   
When she was finished cleaning up the area, she looked to the clock and seen that it was 4pm already. She ran a hand over her face, looking around before she decided to finally get a shower in. Pushing the door open and starting the shower instantly, turning the knob to a warm setting. She shut and locked the bathroom door before she stripped down. Looking towards the mirror, she frowned at her reflection, seeing the bruises from her dad and from the night before. _All the people say I slept with both boys.. But who would sleep with this.._ She thought to herself, biting her lip before she shook her head, climbing into the shower. 

She ran some soap through her hair, humming a tune quietly to herself before she heard the front door slam. She instantly froze, biting her lip as she washed her hair quickly and turned the water off “Casandra!?” Timothy shouted, banging on the door loudly. Cas looked over towards the door “I-I’m just getting out of the shower! I’ll be just a moment.” She called to him, wrapping herself in a towel and brushing her hair before she opened the door “Sorry.” She said softly, glancing to him “I was just taking a quick one.” 

Timothy shook his head, noticing the bruise on her face “Got into a fight again?” He asked, getting closer to her and grabbed her chin roughly “We talked about this, didn’t we?” Cas nodded, frowning at him “We did, sir.” She looked into his green eyes, her body tense “And I.. I didn’t get into a fight. I just fell while I was out last night.”   
Timothy scuffed at her lie, shaking his head before he shoved her away “I have work to do anyways. You better stay out of my way.” He said as walked towards his office and slammed the door behind him. Cas stood in the hall alone for a few minutes before she went into her room, shutting the door and getting changed into another sweater and shorts. 

A few hours went by as she finished her homework for the night, seeing it was around 830pm. She sighed, rubbing her face as she opened her door and walked slowly towards the kitchen. She pulled out a cup and filled it with some ice and water, looking outside the window as she sipped her drink. On the counter laid a half empty bottle of whiskey, which meant that Timothy had been drinking. 

Cas finished her water and refilled it up, walking past his office and peeking in on him. She seen him slumped over the desk asleep with the empty cup in his hand. Sighing, she walked in and pulled the cup from his hand and placed a random blanket over his shoulders, hoping he’d not bother her in the night with his drunken anger. She looked over the desk for a moment, staring at the random stuff he had laid across it. There was a photo of her mother, then a photo of her mother and her father, but she had noticed once more that there wasn’t any photos of her on the desk. 

She placed the cup into the sink before she continued her nightly routine. Once she was finished, she went to her room and placed her water on the bedside table before she climbed into bed. Once under she smiled to herself, remembering back to how Billy protected her in the morning at the diner, and how he drove her home as well. _Today was actually good.. I just wish last night didn’t.. Start as bad as it did.._

**_The next morning_ **

Cas woke up to a loud bang, jumping quickly and looking around her room. She bit her lip as she waited for a moment, her hands shaking as she stood and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and looked around before she heard another crash “Where the fuck is it!?” Timothy’s voice boomed through the hall “Casandra!” He stormed down the hall, looking at her when he made it to her door “Where did you **put it?** ” He snarled, slamming her door open and pushing her back against the wall “The paperwork, the one on the table? Where. Did. You. **PUT. IT**?”

Cas shivered, looking up at him as she pointed towards the hallway “In.. In your office. It’s on the bookshelf. A folder!” She said quickly, trying to push him back “I didn’t look at anything. So please.. Please.” Timothy smacked her across the face quickly, glaring down at her “You know **not** to touch my paperwork.” 

She watched him leave before she slid down to the floor, her breathing uneven as she closed her eyes _Just get dressed and go to school.. It’s a normal day._ She told herself as she controlled herself. Once she was finally up and standing, she grabbed her clothes for the school day, which consisted of a blue and white sweater with a black skirt and some flats. She made her way to the bathroom, finishing her morning routine and grabbing an apple. 

As she made her way out of the house, making sure that Timothy was already gone before she started to walk towards the school. Cas got lucky though, due to the fact that her house was only a 15 minute walk from the school, so walking there in the morning wasn’t too bad for her. While walking, she heard the familiar sound of a Camaro driving up behind her. Cas turned around quickly, her eyes widening as she stepped to the side. Billy pulled up beside her, a smirk on his lips as he leaned over a little into the passenger seat “Need a ride, Darling?” He asked, winking at her. Cas rolled her eyes, holding back her smile as she walked up to the car and climbed in “You’ve got a younger sister.. Where is she?” She tilted her head at him, buckling herself up. 

Billy smirked as he started driving again, tapping along to the music as he laughed a little “I dropped her off earlier.” Cas smiled, nodding as she ran a hand through her hair, putting it up into a ponytail, leaving some down to cover part of her cheek. “How cute.” She teased him, looking towards the school when they pulled up “Thanks, for the ride. You didn’t have to do it.” Billy turned his car off and leaned towards her, getting a few centimeters from her “Stop saying Thank You, Darling.” 

Cas’ cheeks turned a little pink, letting the smell of his minty breath with a hint of tobacco hit her nose “I can’t help it.” She whispered, biting her lip as she looked up into his eyes “I can just.. Say I appreciate this.”   
  
“I just have a quick question for you.” Billy said softly, still close to her face. “Hmm?” She hummed “You know that uh.. Dance thing coming up?” He asked “Would you wanna maybe.. Go with me?” 


	6. Day 5, Uhm what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: 3121) (Obviously I wrote a lot more than I thought I would. So! Enjoy! And pleaseee leave some comments below if you like it or even if there's some things you'd change? Or leave a kudos if you're enjoying!)

Cas stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly "You.. Want _me_ to go with _you_?" She asked, ignoring the people passing his car and seeing the two of them "But why?"

"Why not?" He asked "And, because I know you'll probably not go if anyone else asks you to it, and I wanna see that smile of yours more." He winked at her. Cas closed her eyes, biting her lip before she reopened them and looked at Billy, getting a little closer to him. Their noses were barely touching before she whispered "I don't want to get hurt." 

Billy reached up, pushing part of the hair on her face behind her ear, noticing instantly the red mark but choosing not to say anything "Darling, I ain't gonna hurt you.. I won't let anyone in this school hurt you again." He said truthfully to her. She leaned into the touch, knowing that she shouldn't trust him, that she shouldn't fall for this douchebag of a man "Promise me."

Billy smiled, holding his pinky up "Promise." He said, wrapping his finger around hers. Cas let out a small breath, her lip once more coming between her teeth as she bit it. Billy moved his hand from her cheek and ran his thumb over the skin, tugging it free from the teeth "You're gonna bite too hard one day." He murmured to her. She felt the sudden heat appear on her cheeks and between her legs. She pulled away from him, her breathing a little uneven "S-So were going to the dance together.. No tricks or anything." She said as she climbed out of the car, fixing her skirt as she looked to Billy "That means I have to buy a dress. And you have to get a tux!" She giggled, covering her mouth as she started to smile big 

Billy rolled his eyes "It'll be the one and only time you'll see me in a tux. So you better appreciate it." He winked, quoting her from earlier "Oh, I will." Cas murmured to herself, walking towards the school with him. Billy wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him "And remember what we promised. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said, looking down to her "Especially at home.. You call me if anything ever starts to happen again." He frowned, rubbing her arm as they walked to her locker. Cas could see people staring at them as they walked. She glanced up at Billy, nodding at what he had said "I understand." She opened the locker, grabbing the notebook she needed out "Billy. Everyone is looking at us like we've suddenly grown three heads." 

Billy shrugged, looking around at the girls passing by. For once, he didn't care that they were showing a bit more skin, that they were giving him sultry looks or anything. All he cared about was the girl whose hair was a little messy, who was prone to wearing sweaters all the time. Who had the most captivating brown eyes. He shook his head a little, glancing to the girl, smiling "Who cares." He leaned down a little "They're just jealous cause all my attention is on you." Cas became red once more in the face, fiddling with the edge of her sweater "You have all these girls falling to their knees for you, and you're literally ignoring them." She tilted her head at him, placing a hand onto his arm "You know that all of this isn't gonna get you into my pants."

Billy licked his lips as he glanced down "I mean, you're in a skirt, so technically I could." Cas smacked his arm "You are disgusting." She rolled her eyes, a small huff coming from her. Billy laughed, squeezing her arm before he pulled back "I can give you a ride home again if you want? I'll have to give my bitch of a sister a ride home too." Cas smiled, nodding "Sure.. But if it's an inconvenience, don't worry about it." She said softly  
"Not an inconvenience, you're on the way." He said as they walked, stopping at his locker and grabbing some of his books out "So I'll see you in the parking lot after school?"

Cas nodded, squeezing his arm before she walked towards her first class. She sat down in her usual spot, the seat closest to the window in the back. While pulling her pen out to write, a girl leaned over her desk "So, You and Billy are pretty close." She played with some of her hair "Nobody even knows who you are." Cas furrowed her brows "Does that matter?" She asked the girl "Cause as far as I'm concerned.. I don't know who you are." Cas said as she looked up at her. The girl gasped, scuffing a little "Wanna know what I think? I think he's just trying to get another notch on his belt. And obviously, everyone heard about you and boy from the town over. How you guys were going at it at the party." Cas clenched her jaw, looking at her for a moment before she tapped the desk slowly "Wanna know a secret?"

The girl raised a brow, looking around at the small crowd of people coming around them. Cas licked her lips before whisper shouting "Shit didn't happen. Billy and I are friends. If you wanna start shit, get the facts straight." The girl smirked "Oh but I know what I saw. I saw you and the guy go out of the party, and then you left with Billy. So obviously you got two dicks in one night, you skank." She laughed, pushing from the desk, the others starting to whisper more about it all "Don't be surprised if Billy gets bored of you. You aren't very special."

Cas didn't have a chance to reply before the teacher came into the room. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she started to write. She glanced over to the seat next to her, seeing Steve there. She smiled a little, remembering him at the party before she sighed, rubbing her face. Steve glanced at her, raising a brow at her before he turned away to listen to the teacher. Every so often he'd look at her throughout the class, a curious look on his face. Once the class was over, he stood up and stood next to her "Hey, I'm Steve. I don't think we've officially met?" Cas blinked up at him before she fixed her bag "I know who you are.. and I'm Casandra." She smiled a little, pushing some hair behind her ear "Well uh, I better get to my next class." She said quickly. Steve stepped in front of her. "I know this is.. Odd to notice. But I've noticed you don't really hangout with many people here, so I was thinking.. We have the same lunch period, so how about we sit together?" He asked. 

"Uhm, yeah.. I haven't hung out with many people, but uh, sure?" She shrugged "That should be fine." She nodded "We also have biology together, right?" She asked him. Steve grinned "Yeah! We do. If they have an assignment that requires pairing up, we could do it together?" He offered "Yeah, that would be awesome!" She smiled before the first bell rang "Okay! I really gotta get going to my next class, I'll see you at lunch, Steve!" She said before running out of the class to get to her locker in time. _So he's noticed me before.. But is now talking to me? Huh.._

**_Two classes go by_ **

Cas stood near the doors to the lunchroom. She chewed on her pen as she waited, glancing around. After a few minutes she was about to walk into the cafeteria, she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at Steve "Hey!" She gave a small wave. He opened the doors to the room "Sorry I'm late, I was getting my books out of my locker.. but I'm here now." 

Cas nodded, fixing her sweater "You're all good." She said as they walked in, going straight for the line and grabbing an apple juice. Steve stood near her as he grabbed a tray for himself "So you’re hanging out with Billy?” Steve asked, glancing at her. Cas nodded at him “Yeah, I have.. But he’s actually been kind to me.” She grabbed the rest of her food and made her way to the table. Steve followed behind her, scuffing a little at her comment “Kind?”  
  
“Yeah.. He has. I know that you and him have gotten into some sort of like.. Arguments.. But he’s not done anything to me to make me hate him.” She started to drink her apple juice as she looked at Steve for his reaction “Huh.. Maybe you’ll make him a little nicer to everyone else.” He murmured, chewing his sandwich “So when did you move here?”  
  
“I moved here in the beginning of September. A few days before classes started.” She looked up at him “I came here from Detroit, Michigan.” Steve nodded “That’s pretty cool. You enjoying our town?” He asked, curious “Or are you used to a big city?” Cas tapped the table as she thought, glancing around the cafeteria and smiling a little “I actually like it.. I haven’t really found where I fit in, so I haven’t made many friends, but the whole.. Everyone kinda knows everyone is cute.” 

Steve nodded “Families have grown up together for a few generations.” He leaned back “You’ll fit in soon enough, Cas. Mind if I call you Cas?” She shrugged at him “It’s fine, I prefer it actually.” She finished her fruit, leaning against the table as she rested her head in her hands “And you really think I’ll fit in somewhere?” She asked. Steve nodded “Hell yeah. Everyone fits in somewhere. You just gotta get more comfortable with the school and it’ll happen naturally.”  
Cas smiled as she listened to him, nodding along “That’s.. That’s good.” She bit the inside of her cheek as she glanced around “I have one question though.” She looked up at him. Steve motioned for her to continue “How quick does rumors spread in the town?” 

“Depends on how intense the rumor is. If it has to do with like.. Someone sleeping with the whole school, very similar to Billy, then it’ll spread like a wildfire. But if it’s just like.. This girl stole from this shop, it’s not crazy.” He watched her “Why do you ask?” Cas glanced around, noticing a couple girls staring at them “Because there’s already a rumor of me going around, and no matter what I do, they either add to it or just ignore what I’ve said.”  
  
Steve shrugged “If it’s a rumor and 100% not true, then I wouldn’t listen to any of them. It’s a small town, so in HIgh School, we take whatever drama we get and hold onto it.” Cas smiled a little “Okay, yeah.. I guess that makes sense.. Thanks for the advice.” Steve nodded, giving her a thumbs up “Anytime.” The first bell went off, signaling that their lunch was over “Biology?” She asked him “Yep. Wanna go together?”  
Cas smiled as she stood up, nodding at him “Yeah, I’ve already got my books, so if you gotta stop I can meet you there?” She commented while Steve shook his head “I have my book, so we’re good to go.” 

They made their way down the hall to Biology, passing Billy on their way. Billy glanced between the two, a slight glare going towards Steve as he puffed his chest a bit before he noticed Cas. He furrowed his brows but he then smiled a genuine smile at her. Steve noticed the way that Billy was looking at Cas, nodding to himself as he made a mental note in his head. Cas waved shyly at him before she slid a hand across his wrist as they passed “See you.” She said softly. Billy winked at her before they continued on their separate ways. Once they arrived to the Biology class, they walked towards the back of the class and sat down together. 

“I’m having a party this weekend, if you wanna come to it? You can bring Billy, as long as he behaves.” He grinned at her, sliding over his address to her along with his number “It’ll be starting around 8pm.” Cas nodded, putting the paper into her bag “I’ll try and come.” She looked over to the teacher, starting to write the information from the board down.

“Okay, class. Tomorrow we’re gonna be doing partner-ups. So if you have a specific person you want to work with, make sure you sit with them tomorrow.” The teacher commented, dismissing them at the end of the class. Steve looked to Cas “So you want to partner up tomorrow?” He asked her. Cas nodded with a grin “Yeah. Would be pretty interesting.” 

Cas stood up, grabbing her bag from the ground and looking to Steve “I’ll see you tomorrow, partner.” She smiled softly at him, heading out of the class and going to her last class of the day. Once school was completely done, she walked towards her locker, opening it and frowning when a letter fell out. She picked it up off the ground and read it to herself. 

-

 _The Whore of the school_ _  
_ _You think you’re something special because you have Billy?_ _You’re nothing. We saw what happened at the party._ _You were asking for it._

-

Cas crumpled the paper as Billy came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulders “You all good, Darling?” He asked, noticing the sad look on her face “What happened?” Cas shook her head, looking up to him “Nothing happened. It was a decent day.. Steve uh.. He invited me to a party this weekend. And he also said that you can come too.” She smiled up at him. Billy raised a brow as they walked, nodding slowly “Do you wanna go to another party?” He asked. Cas hummed quietly “If you’re there, then I can do it.” Billy rolled his eyes, laughing a little “So you want a personal bodyguard?” He said as they walked to his car. He knew his sister would be showing up in a few moments so they just rested against the camaro. Cas looked to him “Not a personal bodyguard.. Just a friend there with me.” She smiled as she leaned against him a little. 

Billy nodded “I guess I’ll go.” He said, as if it was paining him to agree to go to the party with her. Cas bit her lip before she hugged him really quickly before she pulled away “D-Don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone about you asking me to the dance.” She said softly. “Darling, you could have told anyone, we’re going together. So obviously people are gonna see us.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cas glared up at him, smacking his arm before a redheaded girl came up to them. She held a skateboard and her backpack “I’m sorry I’m late.” She said, not looking to Billy. Cas furrowed her brows a little, noticing the way she was standing and everything, as if she feared being yelled at or anything. Billy looked to his watch, nodding and looking back to her “Next time don’t be late.” He said, slightly sternly before he went to the driver side.

Cas waved at Max “Hey, I’m Cas.. You are?” Max looked at her, studying her hard before glancing to Billy and back “Max.” She said as she climbed into the backseat. Cas sighed, climbing into the passenger seat and pulling her hair from the messy ponytail on her head “So Max. You skate?” She said, turning to her “I’ve always wanted to learn, but I’ve never had the guts to do it.” She commented, hoping to spark a conversation with her.  
  
Max nodded “Have been for a little while now.” Max bit her lip as she glanced to Billy, hoping that this wasn’t just another one of his flings, even though she hadn’t even been introduced to any of them. “I could maybe.. Show you a couple moves sometime?” She offered. Cas grinned, nodding at her “That would be amazing!” Billy had a small smile on his lips, coughing to cover up his smile. He lit one of his many cigarettes and drove the few minutes to Cas’ house “Here you go, Rogers.” He smirked at her “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hummed “And remember what I said earlier. Anytime, I’ll be available.”  
Max climbed into the front seat as Cas got out, glancing at her stepbrother and furrowing her brows before watching the other girl go into her house “You like her.. Like actually like her.” She said quietly, wondering how Billy would react. Billy shook his head as he took a puff of smoke in “Ya know, Max.” He said, blowing the smoke out “She’s different. Not like the other girls in this town.” He tapped his wheel as he drove “Now no more talking for the rest of the ride.” 

Cas watched the Camaro leave from her front door, biting her lip as she opened the door _She feared him in a way.. I have seen that look before.. On myself._ She thought, glancing around and freezing when she saw Timothy sitting at the table. “Who is he?” He asked, leaning forward “You know my rule.” Cas closed her eyes “Just.. Just a guy from school. Offered me a ride.” She said quietly “I.. I barely know him.” Timothy smacked the table, shaking his head “You either **_WALK_ ** to and from school, or you **_CALL_ ** my work and have me get you.” He glared at her “No. Boys.” He said as he stood up, walking towards her “Now if I see this boy around here anymore, or I hear you’re sleeping with any of the boys around here, we will have a serious problem.” 

Cas nodded “I understand, sir.” She whispered “I just.. There’s another guy, he’s my partner on a project for Biology.” She said quietly “I have to.. Work with him. So.. There will be days I’ll be home late, but.. But I promise nothing will happen.” Timothy grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her close to him “Better not.” He growled “Now go clean the goddamn bathroom.” He shoved her into one of the walls “You never cleaned your mess up from last night.”   
Cas moved a hand to the back of her neck, nodding “Yes, sir.” She said quietly, looking towards the phone on the wall _Tonight.. I’ll sneak out tonight.._ She thought to herself, moving slowly to clean the bathroom up.


	7. Night 4, that night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count 2514)  
> While writing this chapter, my laptop got sat on and broke.. So obviously my days are going good.)

When she knew Timothy was passed out, she snuck into the living room, making sure not to step on any place that would squeak. She got to the phone and pulled the number from her pocket, glancing to the time on the wall _10:27._ She bit the inside of her cheek before dialing the number, hearing it ring a few times. Billy picked up the phone, his voice hushed "Hello?" He said into the phone "Who's calling so late?"

Cas pressed her head to the wall, a sigh escaping her lips "Billy.." She whispered "I.. Meet me at the local park.. Please." She begged him, glancing towards Timothy's room as she held the phone tightly "I.. I can't stay here tonight."

Billy listened the sadness in her voice, running a hand over his face before he nodded "I'll see you there, Darling." He said softly "Get a bag of some clothes. You're staying with me." He commanded, placing the phone up and quickly getting ready to go out. 

Cas smiled a little to herself, happy to know Billy would help her. She placed the phone up and slowly made her way back to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and slid her dresser in front of it. She packed a bag of some clothes for about two days, and then shoved her school books into the same bag.

Once she was sure she had everything she needed, including her emergency toothbrush, she climbed out the window quietly and shut it behind herself. She took in a deep breath, enjoying how the fall air hit her skin before she started on her walk towards the park. 

She knew of a shortcut through the woods, so she decided to take that instead. She pulled her flashlight out and started through the woods. As she walked, she kept an ear out for any type of bear or any other creature that could jump out in the night. 

She hummed a quiet tune as she walked, tugging the sweater closer to her body. She stopped for a moment when she heard some leaves nearby rustling. She stared in it's direction before slowly making her way to the park once more. After a few minutes she heard the noise again. She froze before she glared, starting to walk over to the noise "Don't be a bear.. don't be something big.." She whispered to herself as she slowly walked. Cas stopped when she saw an odd lizard looking creature.

She raised a brow as she looked at it, crouching down and moving a stick to touch it. The creature made a little squeaking noise as it was touched. She smiled a little, watching it before she left a little bit of a cookie next to it "I don't even know what you are.. But you're adorable." She giggled, looking at it for a few more moments before she stood up and started to walk to the park once more.

Once she arrived, she glanced around before she saw the Blue Camaro. She smiled a little as she scanned the playground, seeing the blonde sitting on the swings. She started walking quietly towards him, placing her bag down and sneaking up behind him.

She slowly got behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders "BOO!" She shouted, watching Billy jump and turn to her fast "What the fuck?" He shouted, his breathing a little uneven. Cas giggled, covering her mouth "You.. You got scared!" She gasped out through her laughter. 

Billy scowled at her, crossing his arms and watching her laugh. He smiled a little after a moment, letting out a small chuckle "Wanna tell me why you don't wanna be home, Darling?" He asked, raising a brow at her. Cas calmed down, a hand going to the back of her neck "It wasn't too bad.. He just saw you drop me off." She shrugged, looking to Billy "He has a rule no boys."

"A no boys rule?" He said slowly, not completely understanding. Cas nodded "I'm not supposed to be around boys. He thinks they'll take my mind off of going to college one day." She shrugged "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said as she looked at Billy. Billy sat on the swing and motioned for her to do the same "I can always drop you off a few houses down? So he won't see?" 

Cas nodded, softly swinging "That sounds good, Billy." She rested her face against the chain as she looked to him "Which means I'll have to be sneaky about the dance." She shrugged. Billy watched her before he stood up, moving to start pushing her on the swing "I mean, I'm pretty sure I can help you." He smiled at her “Like, I can help you with finding a dress?”  
  
Cas shook her head as she was pushed “No!” She laughed a little “I don’t want you to see the dress.” She said as she looked behind her to get a glimpse of Billy “So don’t worry, okay? I’ll figure it out.” Billy rolled his eyes, stopping the swing and moving in front of her, bending a little so their faces were level “I’m the one who asked you to go, so let me help.” He whispered. 

“Billy, I’m the one who accepted even though I knew of the rule.” She shrugged “So don’t worry.” She murmured, looking into his blue eyes. They both sat there in silence for a few moments, Billy with a gentle smile on his lips as he looked at her, just admiring her _He’s too perfect.._ “Billy.” She whispered to him, biting her lip a little 

“Yeah, Darling?” He murmured, glancing up into her brown eyes “Can we.. Go back to your place now?” She asked softly, biting her lip. Billy nodded, moving back slowly as he had one more look at her lips “Sure.” He glanced around “Don’t forget your bag.” Cas nodded, walking over and putting the bag on her shoulder before she started to make her way to Billy’s car. She wanted to thank him but she remembered what they had discussed in the car earlier that day.

Billy climbed in, waiting for Cas to get into her seat and buckled up before he started to drive down the road to his house “How did you sneak out tonight?” He asked, curious. “Well, I moved the dresser in front of the door, and just.. Out the window.” She looked to him “He shouldn’t go into my room at all while I’m gone.. And if he does, I’ll deal with it when I go back.”  
  
“How mad do you think he’ll be if he finds out?” Cas looked out the window at the question, putting a hand to her side “Bad enough that.. I’ll probably not be in school for a few days.” She whispered, shaking her head “It’s.. It’s gonna be a bad day if he finds out.” Billy bit his lip as he lit one of his cigarettes “Well, You know how to get a hold of me, Darling. So.. I can help if you need.” He said lightly, rolling his window down and letting the cigarette smoke go outside. Cas rolled her eyes, reaching a hand over and squeezing his arm “I know.” She said lightly “And if I ever need you to help, I will call you.. I just don’t want to get you involved too much.” She frowned. 

Billy shook his head, glancing at her and then back to the road “I won’t get involved until you want me too.” He promised, pulling up to his house “Okay, so you’ll be fine again tonight. Neil and Susan are out of town, again. He took her on some little like.. Retreat for the next week.” He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car, dropping his cigarette down and stomped on it. Cas nodded as she followed him up to the house “And your sister?” She asked softly. 

“She’s asleep already, and in the morning she told me she was gonna skate to school.” Billy opened the front door for her, motioning for her to go in first “You know where my room is, and if you need the bathroom, it’s the door across from my room.” Cas nodded, walking in and going towards the bathroom to brush her teeth for the night. 

Once she was finished in there, she walked into the room, noticing Billy had changed into sweats and a tank top. She smiled a little before she placed her bag down next to the closet and placed her shoes there too. She walked over to the bed and climbed onto it “You’re not gonna change into some pj’s?” He asked her. Cas shrugged “I’m okay..” He furrowed his brows before he stood up and grabbed a shirt from his closet and tossed it at her ‘Want some bottoms?” 

Cas held the shirt up and bit her lip before shaking her head “It should be fine.” She said as she stood up to go change in the bathroom, hearing someone walking outside the door. She froze and turned to Billy, her eyes wide as she pointed to the door. Billy glanced to the door and then mouthed to Cas ‘Just change here. I won’t look.’ Cas bit her lip a little before she nodded, motioning for him to cover his eyes. When she knew his eyes were covered, she pulled her sweater off, placing it down and then took off her tank top that was underneath it. She put the shirt on, sliding her jeans down and then reaching under and pulling her bra off, wincing a little as she felt the bruises on her side pulling. 

Billy had kept his hand over his eyes, hearing the girl wince “You okay?” He asked, peeking a little to see her struggling “I can help..” He said softly, moving to stand in front of her. Cas looked at him, her eyes wide as she nodded “O-Okay..” She whispered, moving her hands back down to her sides “Just no funny business, Hargrove.” She said softly.

“I’ll try, Darling.” He said softly, moving his hands under her shirt and moving it up a little bit before he started to undo the bra “I’m sorry if you’re in a lot of pain.” He whispered “I have some muscle relaxers? It could help you.” He said as he moved his hands up to her shoulders and helped push the bra straps down “There you go..” 

Cas looked to Billy, biting her lip before nodding at him “Sure.. It might be able to help my sides.” She let the bra fall to the floor, looking at it for a moment before tossing all of her clothes to the side next to her backpack. Billy sat down on the bed and pulled the first aid out once more and pulled out the gel that helps the muscles. “You just have to rub it on.” He held it out to her. 

Cas took it from him, reading the bottle for a moment before she looked up to him, “I can’t reach my back..” She said quietly “Could.. Could you please?” Billy nodded, tapping the bed “Just lay down and I’ll get it for you.” Cas bit the inside of her cheek as she laid down on the bed on her stomach. Billy waited until she was settled before he pushed the back of her shirt up, looking at all the bruises and frowning. He slid a hand gently over some of them before he put some of the gel onto his hand “It’s gonna be cold.” He said softly before he started to rub it into her back. 

She shivered at the touch of his hand, closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh “Wow..” She murmured, turning her head a little “That feels good.” Billy smiled a little as he heard her, taking his time rubbing in the gel, knowing that it probably was helping her a lot with the massage “Want me to continue, Darling?” Cas nodded quickly “Please.” She said softly “That.. I’ve never had someone do this, it feels so good.” 

Billy smiled up at her, nodding “I’ll keep going then.” He said lightly, moving to get into a better position and continuing, looking down at her peaceful face “You can fall asleep if you want?” He murmured, watching her head nod a little “I don’t wanna fall asleep without you getting some sleep too.” She looked up at him, moving onto her side and pulling her shirt back down, yawning as she pulled a blanket around her “Wash your hands and come lay back down.” She smiled up at him, resting her head on the pillow. 

Billy stood up, putting the first aid kit away and going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Once he was done, he got a glass of water for them to share in the night if needed. He glanced down to Max’s room, seeing her door shut and light off _She’s asleep, good._ He thought, going into his bedroom and seeing Cas laying against the wall. "You still up?" He whispered, grabbing a cigarette and going to the window to smoke real quick. 

"Yeah, I'm up still." She murmured, sleepily looking to him. She moved to give him space as he smokes, sitting up and putting her face against his back "You're always smoking.." She whispered to him, wiggling her nose a little "I smoke when I'm stressed, when I'm bored, or when I'm content." He commented back to her. Cas furrowed her brows "Which one are you now?" She asked him 

"Content." He said gently. They sat there in silence until he was finished with his cigarette, both of them just enjoying each other's company. Cas laid back down when Billy got into the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Billy bit the inside of his cheek before he moved closer to her, placing a hand on her hip "You gonna be good for the night?"

Cas nodded, looking up to him as he got closer "Yeah.. I'm fine." She whispered, feeling his hand on her hip "You have helped me a lot, Hargrove.." She whispered, moving to kiss his cheek "So thank you." 

Billy rolled his eyes, placing a small kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes "Just go to sleep, Darling." He whispered, feeling Cas move closer and place her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling a little before he fell off into a dreamless sleep.

Cas kept still as she felt him fall asleep, a few tears slipping from her eyes _He's helped me so much and not asked for anything in return.. He asked me to the dance without even having a second thought about it. He doesn't go around looking at other girls.. So why is he acting this way with me?_ She thought to herself before she fell asleep, her hand laying across where Billy's heart rested.

* * *


	8. Night 4, that night pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Word count: roughly around 2708) (So I keep forgetting those copyright things. So like, all characters except the OCS are Stranger Things/Netflix property.)  
> (Also, a little bit of smut happens here!! Whoops?)

Cas stretched a little, curling her body closer to what she thought was a pillow at first, before she felt the 'pillow' move. She froze, about to open her eyes when she felt Billy playing with her hair. She relaxed against him slowly, pretending to be asleep. 

Billy looked down at her, watching her with sleepy eyes. He had been up for about 10 minutes now, the storm outside coming down hard. Cas slid her leg over his to get more comfortable I should probably get up and get ready for classes. Billy watched her move, raising a brow before he moved his right hand down, holding the under spot of her knee, stroking his thumb back and forth over the skin. 

Cas shivered as she felt his hand on her bareskin. She lay there for a few more minutes before she started to fall asleep once more. Billy moved some hair from Cas' face "I know you're awake, Darling." He said softly to her. Cas yawned as she looked up to him, a sheepish smile on her lips "I was just enjoying the warmth." She whispered to him. 

Billy nodded, pulling the blanket around them some more "We have about an hour before we actually have to get up for school." He placed a hand behind his head, his other hand still stroking her skin "You sleep okay?" Cas kept her head resting on his chest, watching out the window next to his bed "Yeah, I slept okay.." She watched the lighting strike across the sky, jumping moments later when the thunder cracked above them. 

Billy laughed a little, feeling her body shift closer to him "Scared of a little storm?" He asked her, a teasing tone in his voice. Cas smacked his chest a little before she nodded "Storms have always scared me.. I don't think I've ever liked them." She said quietly, looking up to him. 

Billy looked at her, looking over her face before he glanced to her lips, seeing the pinkness of them. He looked up to her eyes and smiled at her. Cas bit her lip as she looked into his eyes, admiring the blue in them. She blinked a little before she blushed darkly "You.. Have very nice eyes." She mumbled, tilting her head a little. 

Billy looked into her eyes, grinning at her "Have you seen yours?" He asked her, moving the hand from her leg to rest over her cheek, stroking gently. Cas leaned forward a little, biting the inside of her cheek as she leaned into Billy's hand. He watched her for a moment, sliding his thumb across her bottom lip. Billy sat there for a moment before he moved quickly, placing his lips against hers. Cas froze, her eyes wide before she felt Billy start to move his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, finally starting to kiss him back. 

_Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm kissing Billy._ She thought, moving a hand to rest against his cheek, moving closer to him. Billy leaned into the kiss, his hand placed over her right thigh, flipping them quickly and placing one of his hands down on the pillow next to her head. Cas slid her hands around his neck, playing with his hair as he shifted his body closer to her, moving his legs between her legs. 

He pulled away for a moment, looking at her with a soft grin before he leaned back down and kissed her, his hand rubbing back and forth on her thigh. He kissed her a little harder, biting her lip. Cas slid her hands down his back, a soft moan slipping into the kiss as she grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. She slid her nails down his back as Billy moved his lips down her neck. She let out a small moan "B-Billy." She whispered, her head tilted back. 

Billy pulled off of her a little, his blue eyes almost completely black "Yeah?" He said as he looked down at her. Cas blinked at him, her chest heaving as she breathed "I.. Just a second, please." She closed her eyes. Billy moved his hand up her thigh, across the side of her underwear and to rest on her hip, his finger rubbing back and forth against part of her stomach "You're a good kisser." He said to her, moving to rest his forehead next to her head on the pillow. 

They both sat there for a few moments, their breathing heavy. Cas shifted her body a little, freezing when she felt his dick hard in his sweats "O-Oh." She blushed darkly, her eyes shifting to the ceiling. Billy heard her, smirking a little as he dropped more of his lower body weight onto her "You okay, darling?" He asked her, his voice low. Cas nodded quickly, her hands moving to rest on his waist.

"You're just.. you're really turned on." She murmured, closing her eyes "And big..." She laughed quietly. Billy pushed up onto his arm and looked down at her "Hell yeah I'm turned on." He slid the hand from her waist up the side of her skin before pulling his hand from her shirt and placing it against her cheek "You're the one doing it.. Do you know how goddamn sexy you feel beneath me?" 

Cas choked on her breath, blinking up at him as she moved to her elbows "You're lying." She said quietly. Billy leaned down and kissed her, but this time it was more gentle "I've made a promise to protect you. And to protect you, I can't lie to you. So why would I lie about this?" Billy asked her, stroking her cheek.

"Because you're you.. You're Billy Hargrove. The bad boy of Hawkins." She whispered "So why would you want to be around the new girl who is a nobody?" She tilted her head. Billy pressed his lips to her nose, moving and kissing her forehead "Why? Why would I want to be around a beautiful girl who knows what she wants in life? Because fuck.. I actually like you, and I don't like anyone." 

Cas laid back down, biting her cheek as she looked up at him. "Prove it." She whispered "Prove that to me.."

Billy leaned down, a smile forming on his lips as he caught her beautiful Amber eyes "Prove it?" He said softly, sitting up onto his knees as he looked down at her "Okay." He said gently, moving his hands to her thighs and pushing her shirt up softly, leaning down and kissing the center of her stomach. He smiled a little up to her. 

Cas glanced down at him before she looked away, her cheeks turning a bright pink color once more. She could feel herself becoming more and more turned on and she didn't know how far Billy would go to prove it to her. She slid a hand down, grabbing his hand as he rested it against her hip. 

Billy turned his hand and squeezed softly "You okay, Darling?" He asked her, kissing along her waist line. Cas shivered, nodding quickly "B-Billy. I don't.. I.." Billy glanced up at her, moving up and placing a kiss to her lips "Don't worry.. We don't have time for it." He winked playfully at her before he laid down next to her, checking the time. He sighed a little, pulling her against his body. 

"We have about.. 30 minutes before we gotta get up and go to classes." He murmured. Cas nodded as she curled in against him, closing her eyes "I have to try and do part of my makeup.." She said softly, yawning "To cover up the back of my neck." 

Billy raised his brow at her "Wear your hair down today." He played with her hair "It looks nice down.." She looked up at him, furrowing her brows before she nodded "Okay.. But I have to style it. I don't wake up with perfect hair like.. Nancy Wheeler or.. Steve Harrington." She rolled her eyes, pushing up from the bed and moving to the mirror that Billy had in his room. She stood there, staring in the mirror for a moment before she glanced at Billy in the mirror. 

Billy had been watching her, his eyes traveling over her whole body "Wow.." He murmured to himself, leaning forward and catching her eye "Have I proved it yet?" He asked. Cas nodded "You asked me to the dance before any of this even happened.. And then you stopped when you could tell I needed you too. You look.. at me like I actually.. belong." She said to him, nodding one more time "So yeah.. You proved it."

Cas smiled to herself before she started to fix her hair the best she could, putting a small braid into her hair as Billy walked up behind her. He towered over her, his hands sliding to her hips as he lowered his head down, resting his chin on her shoulder. Cas looked at them in the mirror, smiling to herself as she tilted her head to the side to give Billy more room. Billy smirked, turning and kissing her neck, moving down a little and sucking a hickey into the side of her neck. 

"Billy!?" She gasped, smacking his arm as she looked at the hickey in the mirror, seeing the redness already forming "You're evil." She hissed, turning to him "I don't have any sweaters or jackets that will cover this with me!" She frowned, trying to use her hair to cover it and failing. Billy looked at her for a moment before he went into his closet, looking at the jackets he had before he pulled out his denim one and handed it to her "Wear this today." 

Cas took the coat, holding it before she nodded "Okay." She said softly "But people.. They're.. They're gonna talk." She said as she looked to the floor. Billy shrugged as he grabbed her bag and placed it on his bed for her "Let them talk. Let them get it out of their system before the dance.. because they're really gonna talk." He said as he pulled out a random shirt and his leather jacket. 

"They'll know that something happened. They've already got rumors going around that I've slept with you and.. and Connor." She said quietly "And even though we haven't fucked.. They'll still think we have." He glanced at her, walking over and cupping her chin, making her look up to him, "I don't care what they think. Darling. We're in this together. So, let them think what they want, you and I, we will be happy." He said softly, placing a kiss to her lips "Now. I am going to keep up my bad boy rep at this school, but with a lovely girl by my side." He smirked 

Cas rolled her eyes "Fuck." She murmured before she stepped away from him and grabbed some clothes "Has your sister left yet? I have to brush my teeth." She whispered to him. Billy shrugged, stepping out of the room and checking down the hall before he went back to his room "Doors open, means she left already." He watched Cas nod and quickly go to the bathroom. He smiled, shaking his head as he got dressed and pulled a cigarette out and smoking it while he waited for Cas to come back. 

After a couple minutes, she came in dressed in jeans and a black shirt with the denim jacket "Okay?" She asked, motioning to her outfit. Billy nodded, looking her up and down "Jacket looks good on you, mini me." He teased, smoking the rest of his cigarette before he went into the bathroom and finished getting ready. 

Once they both were ready, they walked out to his car and got in. He started it up and got the heat running as he glanced to her "So, you ready for the day?" He asked. Cas nodded, sliding a hand over to his leg and squeezing "I'm ready if you are." She said softly, going to move her hand away before Billy grabbed her hand and kept it there "I'll protect you, don't worry about it." He smiled at her. 

Cas rested back into the seat, closing her eyes as she listened to the music being played through the radio. Billy glanced at her, smiling a small smile before he looked back out to the road "So uhm." He coughed a little "I won't be sleeping with other girls.. or anything like that." Cas glanced over, tilting her head "Hm?" She furrowed her brows. Billy rubbed a hand over his face, "It's a shitty way of me asking you out." He commented quietly "Like, I like you enough to like.. Wanna actually go on a date with you or something." 

"Hold on, Billy Hargrove is asking me out?" She said, looking at him with wide eyes. Billy nodded "That's what I'm doing." Cas let out a small giggle, covering her mouth with one hand before she nodded quickly "I think I'd be okay with it." She grinned "I'd like to date you.."

Billy smiled, a genuine smile as he held her hand tightly "Now the school will have something to talk about.." He winked at her. Cas rolled her eyes, her smiling slowly slipping as she looked over towards the school when they pulled up. "Well.. Let's do this.." She groaned out. Billy glanced over, looking her over before he climbed out, pocketing his keys and walking to her side. 

Billy opened the door and helped Cas out of the car, his hand sliding into her and holding it. Cas let out a soft breath, leaning into him as she and him walked up to the school. Cas glanced over, seeing Steve resting against his own car with Nancy with him. She did a small wave to him and smiled a little before she glanced up to Billy. Billy had his classic smirk on his face, with a cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

Cas glanced around, seeing the girls glaring at her, others whispering about her. She could see the nasty looks some of the guys were giving her. She lowered her head a little, biting her lip. Billy moved and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him "I'll see you after basketball practice!." He said when they got to the lockers. Cas looked up to him, nodding as she glanced around "Gotta keep up the bad boy look." She said softly, motioning to his lips "Cause you've got the stupid little smirk." She teased. 

Billy leaned against the lockers, raising a brow at her before he leaned down and kissed her gently "But you know how I feel about you.. And how soft I am when it's us." He whispered. Her hand rested against his chest, nodding "I do.. Now go to your locker before you're late for class." She smiled up at him, rolling her eyes. 

Billy leaned down and kissed her one last time before he walked away towards his own locker. Cas watched him walk away, grinning to herself before she started to get the items she needed for the day. As she shut her locker she jumped, seeing Steve standing there "H-Hey Steve." She smiled up at him "I'll be coming to your party this weekend." She said as she gave him a thumbs up.

Steve grinned, nodding as he patted her arm before he smirked, seeing the red on her neck "So Billy isn't just a friend now?" He teased her, starting to walk with her "Hope you know, people are already talking." He laughed a little "But how much of it's true?" Cas smacked his arm a little "Barely any of it. We literally only kissed! And I've seen him shirtless. That's basically it." She rolled her eyes. Steve held his hands up "Well, let's head to class now." She laughed, bumping against him playfully as they walked to their class together.


	9. Day 5, storm after the calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2523. 
> 
> My cat just got fixed, so trying to write these while making sure he's okay and I'm working, it's an adventure. 
> 
> Also! TW: Fighting towards the end of the chapter, blood is mentioned

Cas sat down next to Steve, a soft look in her eyes as she leaned over a little "So you and Nancy are dating, right?" She asked him. Steve shrugged "Yeah. We are." He smiled to himself. Cas nodded "Will she be at the party this weekend?" She asked, wondering if she'd be able to ask her for help on getting a dress. Steve nodded once more "Yeah, why?"

"I just.. I have a question for her." She shrugged a little "Has to do with.. Girl things?" Steve furrowed his brows before nodding "I'll see her at my next period, so I can ask if she can stay for practice a little?" Cas looked at him with wide eyes "Wait. Really?" She asked 

Steve nodded "Yeah. I'll just drive her after class." He patted her arm as he leaned back in his seat, "I'll let you know what she says at lunch." He smiled before the teacher walked in and began their lesson.

**_End of the day, biology class_ **

Cas and Steve sat next to each other, remembering what the teacher had said the day before. She bumped his shoulder a little "So partner, you ready?" She teased, her journal already on the table, ready to take her notes. Steve grinned back her, nodding "Let's do this, Rogers." He said, listening to the teacher tell them the project they'd have to do. The project consisted of DNA, and how to tell the difference between your parents DNA and yours. Cas frowned a little, glancing to Steve and then to the teacher. 

Once the teacher was finished explaining it, she looked up to Steve "I am so not ready for this." She laughed lightly, pushing a hand through her hair "So were supposed to get out parents DNA along with our own, and then trade so the other can figure out the similarities and differences?" Steve questioned, wanting to make sure he was correct on it. Cas nodded, looking to him "So no making out with Nancy Wheeler before you get your DNA sample." She teased him. Steve rolled his eyes, bumping against her as he motioned to her neck "Maybe I should say the same to you, Miss Rogers." 

Cas covered her neck up with her hand, looking to him with a small glare "Oh hush, Harrington." She said, rolling her eyes. Steve smiled at her, closing his book as the bell rang "So I gotta head to the locker room, but Nancy said she'll be waiting next to the gym doors for you." He stood up, winking at her before he walked out. 

Cas started packing her stuff up, humming quietly before someone tapped her on the shoulder. Cas turned and looked to them "Hello?" She said softly, tilting her head "Can I help you?" The man smirked as he leaned down "I heard you're into one nights. So I was gonna offer my services tonight." He whispered, licking his lips as he looked her up and down "I mean.. We could even go behind the school if you have other appointments." 

She glared at him, clenching her jaw as she stood up quickly "Better watch your mouth." She snarled at him "Cause I know someone who could kick your ass without even breaking a sweat if he found out what you said to me." The guy laughed, placing a hand directly onto her ass and squeezing. He licked his lips "Nice and firm.." He purred. Cas shoved him off, grabbing her bag as she tried to hold back any emotions until she was safely away from him. 

"Oh princess." He grabbed her arm quickly "Just because you have Billy Hargrove fucking you, doesn't mean he cares. I've seen him do this same dance with other girls.. You aren't that pretty anyway." He said, his hand tightening around her wrist. Cas looked up to him "Then why are you trying to fuck me? Huh? Your girlfriend ain't sucking your dick hard enough? How about you let my arm go before I make you have no dick." 

He laughed, his hand sliding from her wrist "Fiesty one. I'll get you one of these days." He winked at her. Cas quickly left the room, her breathing heavy as she grabbed her books from her locker, throwing the other notes she had gotten that day into her bag. She quickly made her way to the gym, spotting Nancy standing there "Hey, Nancy." She said, trying to ignore the whole situation that had happened. Nancy smiled at her "Hey. Steve told me about you."

Cas bit her lip, a small sheepish smile forming "I'm Cas.. I'm sorry I'm making you stick around for their practice." She said softly. Nancy shook her head, "I don't mind, it's been a while. How about we go in and make ourselves comfortable and you can tell me what ever it is you needed too?" 

Cas nodded, following Nancy into the room and sitting down on one of the bleachers. She placed her bag next to her and rolled the jacket down over her wrist, covering the red marks "So, what is it you needed?" Nancy asked. Cas smiled a little "Uhm.. So.." She rubbed her neck as she glanced up, seeing the guys coming into the room and seeing Billy shirtless "He asked me to the dance." She said quietly "And I don't have anything to wear.. and I wanted to know if you could help?"

Nancy looked over, seeing her boyfriend and then Billy. Nancy nodded, patting her leg "He did? That's new.. But I can help. We can even do a girl's day? Are you going to the party on Saturday? Cause I'm probably gonna stay home.." Cas nodded "I am.. but we can go before the party? I don't have much planned." 

Nancy smiled, nodding as she waved to Steve before she looked back to Cas "That should be fine. I will help you find the perfect dress." She hummed, fixing her skirt. Cas grinned, looking to the boys as they began their practice. 

Billy and Steve obviously got placed on opposite teams for practice, which meant that they both would have to pretend to be the 'alpha' male of the team. It went along normal, that was until Billy noticed Cas and Nancy stop paying attention. He took this opportunity to do what he does best. He started to dribble the ball in front of Steve, smirking "King Steve, Everyone!" He called out, starting to get a little cocky, when Steve didn't react he tilted his head "Oh! Playing it tough today?" He asked, smirking. 

Steve rolled his eyes, looking up to Billy as he tried to figure out the best way to grab the ball "Jesus. Don't you ever stop talking man, C'mon!" Steve asked, looking to him. Billy laughed, walking around a little while dribbling the ball "What? You afraid couch is gonna bench you now that I'm here?" He quickly went around Steve, pushing him down and getting the point. 

Cas frowned at the interaction, leaning forward as she watched them. Nancy let out a quiet gasp, her hand over her mouth as she seen Steve on the floor. Billy went back to Steve, leaning down and grabbing his hand but not pulling him up yet "You were moving your feet. Plant them next time, draw a charge." He said lowly before he pushed him back down and stepped over him, laughing as the team cheered him. He brushed a hand over his hair as he glanced over to Cas. She frowned at him from her spot, shaking her head as she stood up "Nancy.. Wanna come with me to get some water? While the boys decide who's more alpha?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. 

Nancy nodded as she stood up with her, going down the bleachers and making their way to the drinking fountain in the hallway. Cas rubbed her neck as she looked to Nancy "I'm sorry about Billy." She said quietly, resting against the wall. Nancy took a drink of the water as she rolled her eyes "They're boys." She said lightly "Who are both trying to be King of Hawkins." Nancy laughed, smiling at her "Now don't worry.. But this weekend, before the party, I'm gonna dress you up " Nancy winked at her. 

Cas groaned, her cheeks a little pink "Really?" She smiled a little at him, running a hand through her hair. Nancy nodded "100% really." Nancy smiled, glancing down the hall and seeing a couple girls walking their way. Cas followed her eyes and noticed the same group. She frowned when she noticed a few men behind the girls, especially noticing the man from earlier. Cas shifted and placed her body in front of Nancy "Fuck." She said quietly, standing more straight to appear taller. 

The first girl, Lily stepped forward and crossed her arms "Oh look who we have here, Miss Slut." She laughed, twirling her hair around her finger "I've heard you've slept with Billy now too. Which is probably why you're wearing his jacket." She rolled her eyes, stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder. Can looked to her, glad she towered over her a few inches "You should remove your hand from me, before I remove it for you." Cas said as she grabbed the girls wrist and pulled it off of her. She looked to the other girls "I'm guessing you're the ones who are placing those notes in my locker?" She asked 

Lily giggled, a smirk on her lips as she stepped back "Oh yeah, and before you even think about hurting us.. I'd take a look at all the boys with us.." She grinned, the guy from earlier stepping forward. Nancy placed a hand onto her shoulder "Cas.. We should just walk away." She whispered to her. She shook her head, looking up to the man, "If you think about touching me again.. Not only will I actually hurt you.. But my boyfriend, Billy, he'll fuck you up." She pointed at him, her breathing a little shaky.

The man laughed as he leaned down a little, pushing her forward against the wall and looked to Nancy "Oh Miss Wheeler." He winked "You'll keep your pretty mouth shut, won't you? Cause you know your boyfriend isn't the tough king he used to be." He smirked as he pushed her harder against the wall, his hand holding onto her jaw as he leaned down "Pretty little face you have." He whispered to her. "That's funny.. cause you said I wasn't that pretty earlier.. When you were asking to fuck." She smirked. He glared at her, tilting her face as he slid the knife out of his pocket and flicked it open "You fucking bitch." He growled out. The other guy looked to his friend and to his friends girlfriend "Dude. You did that?" The one holding onto Cas ignored the comment and held the knife up to her face.

He laughed a little as the knife slid gently across her cheek, being sure to not cut, yet. "See.. The thing is.. Billy is all muscles, but when you have a weapon.. Muscles ain't much." He smirked, turning the knife and sliding it down her cheek, leaving a small trail of blood. She winced, lifting her leg fast and kicking him in the nuts, her other hand coming out and smacking him in the face "You motherfucker!" She shouted. She got the man off of her before she felt a punch to her face. She stumbled back, Nancy catching her. She lifted a hand up to her face, rubbing the blood from her nose.

She stared at the man before she licked her lips "You're dead." She snarled, about to lunge forward when the boys basketball team started to come from the locker room. Cas stared at her, her jaw clenched as she was breathing heavy, "You're lucky.. Cause next time. I will fucking end you." She growled out as the group quickly dispersed, leaving Nancy and Cas near the water fountain. Cas turned to Nancy "I wish you hadn't seen any of that." She said quietly. Nancy shook her head, pulling a napkin from her bag and starting to wipe Cas' face "It could have been worse if I wasn't here." 

Cas nodded, closing her eyes "Billy isn't gonna be happy.." She whispered to her. Nancy nodded "He isn't, but you'll be okay." She looked up when she heard Steve grumbling as he came over to them. Steve froze, seeing the blood dripping from her face. He walked over to them quickly, moving to turn her face "Two goddamn minutes you guys are out here and you get into a fight?" He rolled his eyes "You and Billy really are perfect for each other." He said quietly, kinda teasing her. Steve took the napkin and got it wet, starting to wipe more of the blood away "Who did this?" He asked. 

Cas shook her head, "It's my problem. I'll deal with it." She said, holding a hand to her nose and frowning when she saw Billy's golden locks coming down the hall. Cas sighed "You two should go.." She said softly "And don't worry, Steve. I'll get some DNA." She smiled a little _Even if I have to sneak it.._

Steve and Nancy walked away, Nancy had a sad look in her eyes as they left. Cas sighed, keeping the napkin against her nose as she turned to Billy "Hey." She said lightly. Billy looked at her, his eyes widening as he stepped towards her. He slid a hand out, cupping her jaw as he tilted her face to look at the cut "I'll kill them." He said sternly. Cas placed a hand to his arm "It's okay.. I.. I'll handle it." She whispered to him, closing her eyes "Just.. Just take me back to your house, please." She whispered, tears slipped from her eyes "I just want.. Want to be somewhere I feel safe." She whispered to him. 

Billy placed an arm around her as he walked with her to his car, an angered look on his face. Once they got to the car he opened the door for her and glanced around, making note of the girls with a couple guys standing to the side of the building. _Was probably those fuckers.. If they show up to the party. They're fucked._ He thought, leaning into the car and kissing Cas' head. He went to his side and climbed in, locking the door "Okay, darling. Let's get you to my house." He said as he reached over and held her hand, biting his cheek. Cas squeezed his arm "Billy.. It's not even that bad." She said softly "He didn't cut too deep and they didn't break my nose." 

Billy glanced over "So a guy did this to you?" He asked "Why won't you tell me, darling? I could help you.." She shook her head "Steve doesn't even know who it was.. If it happens again. I know how to handle it this time." She said softly, "Do you think I can shower when we get to your house?" She asked him, trying to get his mind off of everything. Billy nodded "After I clean that for you."

Cas nodded "Sounds good to me." She whispered, resting against the seat as they drove. Her body tense at the thought of even trying to fight those men, and trying to get the DNA for her project without being killed for sneaking out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comments if you're enjoying this. Even add it to your bookmarks so that youll get notified when I'm updating!


	10. A/N (Hurricane Dorian)

**Hey everyone! So! Y'all don't know, but I live in Florida. So right now, we're watching the hurricane close. Which means I'll probably be not updating on Monday, but I'll spend my time writing a couple more chapters, so that I can upload when I can. With the hurricane shifting away means we're still gonna get hit with a tropical storm, which can still knock power out and everything. So. We're just watching carefully. I'll update y'all in a couple days when everything has passed! So, those who read my story and live here in Florida, Georgia, or the Carolina's. Stay safe. Be smart.**


	11. A/N update

Hey everyone! So where I live, we got lucky, and didn't get hit with Dorian at all. So, that was fantastic. But during the days of waiting I started writing the next chapter. I will have it up on Monday, just like how I was before. But thank you all for being patient and reading the story! 

Y'all the bomb! 


	12. Day 5, why can't it all be over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Finally updating!! So I know this chapter is small, but don't worry, shits gonna be going down soon. I have been kinda busy since the hurricane almost hit us and a little before that I had almost broke my ankle. So I'm getting to get caught up on everything in my life, along with writing. But on Wednesday I have the day off so I'll probably spend it writing more chapters!! Okay, enough of my shit, here's the story! 
> 
> (Some smut, but not the good sex yet!)  
> (Word count: 1837)

Once they got to the house, Billy took both their bags and walked up to the house, allowing Cas to walk behind him. She rested a hand on his arm "Billy, I know you're worrying about this.. But don't." She commented quietly "This is something I'll deal with.. I can handle it. Okay? So just.. calm down." She followed him into the house "But I am gonna need the help of Steve for something." She looked up to him when they got into the bedroom. Billy made her sit down, grabbing his kit out from under the bed and looking at her with a raised brow. 

"And what do you need Harrington for?" He asked, curious as he started to wash the blood off of her face. Cas winced when he touched a little to hard. Billy pulled his hand back with a soft smile "Sorry." Cas nodded, tilting her head "I need him to be there when I ask my dad for some DNA for our science project.. cause Timothy won't hurt me when someone else is around, especially if it's a school project." 

Billy listened to her, nodding along "And you can promise that Harrington won't leave you alone with him?" He asked. Cas fiddled with her thumbs "I can make sure I try my hardest. But if I don't get this DNA for the project I won't get a full passing grade." She looked to Billy "I'll call Steve later tonight. Tonight is a late shift for my dad." She looked up to Billy, smiling lightly before she frowned. Billy cupped her jaw, leaning in and kissing her "Okay, Darling." He pulled away "I'll get the shower started for you. Your nose doesn't look to be broken, just gonna be bruised a little." He shrugged, biting his cheek before he crouched down and slid his hands over her thighs "I know your dad won't approve of us. Because of that rule you were saying.. But maybe.. What if you had Nancy go?" He asked "Maybe show up with Nancy and Steve?" 

Cas tilted her head before she grinned "Billy Hargrove. You are smarter than you look." She teased him, leaning down and kissing his cheek "After the shower I'll call Steve. See if he can get Nancy out of her house." Billy stood up, pushing some hair from Cas' face "Come into the bathroom in a couple minutes, your shower will be ready." He commented as he left the room, glad that Max had gone to Palace Arcade for the night. 

She stood up slowly, looking around Billy's room as she held a paper towel to her nose, making sure the bleeding was completely done before she tossed it away in the trash. She lifted a photo that was hidden on Billy's desk, running her fingers over the frame. She bit her lip when she noticed that it was a young Billy with a beautiful woman. She placed it back down, making sure it was placed in the exact spot as it had been. 

Cas made her way down the hall to the bathroom, running a hand through her hair as she tapped on the door and pushed it open a little "You done?" She asked, poking her head in. Billy nodded "Water should be warm enough for you." He said as he dried his hands off. She bit the inside of her cheek as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Billy furrowed his brows as he looked to her "Wh-" He didn't even get a chance to finish his word before her lips were placed on his. 

She kissed him slowly, their lips moving perfectly in sync, almost like a gentle love song. She moved her hands to rest against his chest, pulling her lips away a little "Help me undress.." She whispered to him. Billy looked to her eyes, making sure she truly wanted his help. Cas moved a hand to his cheek, smiling shyly "Please.." 

"Okay, Darling.." He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt, untucking it from her jeans before he moved his fingers to unbutton her jeans "I liked the way you were dressed today." He quietly said to her "And I want you to know that it was hot to know you held your ground.. but also terrifying to know you took a punch and didn't instantly fight back." He said as he lowered himself down to his knees, pulling her jeans down as he went. Cas watched him, a passionate look in her eyes as she watched every movement of his hands. Billy placed a couple kisses on her legs before he stood up, his hands sliding up her thighs as he went.

Billy grabbed her shirt and started to lift it "Arms up." He murmured, watching her lift them up as far as she could with hurting herself. He helped her pull the shirt off her arms and then over her head. Cas stood there in her blue bra and black underwear. He glanced over her, looking at each bruise and mark on her body. Cas stood still for a few moments before she stopped forward and began to unbutton his shirt. After a couple buttons, Billy noticed what she was doing and stopped her fingers "You sure, Casandra?" He whispered, wanting to be a hundred percent sure. 

Cas nodded her head "Billy.. I'm sure." She looked into his blue eyes "Please." She said as she once more started to unbutton him. Billy allowed this to happen, knowing that they would go at her pace and nothing else. He was already hard in his boxers, due to just seeing her standing in front of him, but knowing that they were gonna be showing together, he felt more turned on. 

Once they both were down to their underwear, Cas giggled "Billy." She whispered, looking up to him "It's only been a few days yet you've treated me in a way no one has ever." She looked to the ceiling, not wanting to look at Billy as she spoke the next few parts "You look at me with a look of happiness and confidence. Billy, you have made me feel welcome in a town that I couldn't find my place in." Cas shifted her gaze down to their feet, noticing the room began to fill with a fog from the hot shower "You have seen the marks my dad leaves on me and still continued to talk to me, to want to go a step further and protect me. When I asked you to stop earlier you did.. Which is why I'm asking you to just.. Help me." 

Billy moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead "Help you what?" He whispered "Help me get out of his house.. For good." She looked up to him, biting her lip. Billy looked deep into her eyes and nodded "Anything for you, Rogers." He said as he kissed her. 

This kiss was different than the one Cas had done when she stepped in to the bathroom. This was a kiss full of need, want, and most importantly, it was full of a passion they both were yearning for. He pushed her against the bathroom wall, his lips moving down her neck as he reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting it slide down her arms and before he moved his hands down to push her underwear off. Cas moved her hands from his body and placed them on the band of his underwear. She smiled a little into the kiss before she nibbled on his bottom lip as she started to push his underwear off. 

"We should.. get into.. the shower." She said between his kisses. He stepped away, taking a moment to look her up and down, enjoying the way her chest was already heaving from kissing. He pulled her with him into the shower "I'll wash your back." He murmured to her once she put her body under the water. Cas rolled her eyes as she glanced at him, letting the water run down her back "Anything for you to touch me." She teased. Billy smirked, moving forward and sliding a hand down her side "Think I need a reason to touch you? You're my girlfriend now.. I'll touch you anytime I want." He winked, leaning down and kissing her once more. Cas wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a breath into the kiss. 

Billy moved his hands down to her hips before sliding them around to her ass and squeezing. He pulled her in close to him, their bodies touching completely now "Fucking hot." He whispered into the kiss. Cas blushed darkly as she moved her head to rest against his shoulder "Billy." She murmured "You're the hot one." Billy rolled his eyes, sliding away from her and grabbing the shampoo, and putting some onto his hand. "I think you've still yet to see yourself in a mirror then. Cause I know I'm damn good looking, but you're hella good looking too." 

Cas laughed a little, feeling Billy's hands go into her hair as he massaged the soap around "Okay okay.. How about this.. We're both hot? But only cause we're in this shower." She teased. Billy laughed a little "I guess I'll agree to that for now " 

Cas smiled, resting against him once more and she allowed his hands to soap her hair up. As she stood there, she started to think _If I get out of Timothy's house.. And I get on my own.. Life will be good. Life would actually be perfect. Especially if I have Billy by my side._ She smiled looking to Billy "Hargrove." She whispered "I want you and I.. To do something." She said, her voice had the start of some confidence "Tonight.. After I get the DNA from my dad."

Billy looked down to her, moving her back into the water to get the soap out "Is that what you really want?" He asked her. Cas slid a hand down to rest on his hip as she tilted her head back "If we go at my own pace.. Then yes." She whispered to him, moving a hand to wrap around his dick with a small grin "And I already know you're up for it." Billy let out a groan at the feeling of her hand "Was that a fucking dick joke?" He whispered, feeling her hand slowly slide off of him and glaring playfully at her. Cas bit the inside of her cheek as she giggled "Maybe." She winked.

Billy moved her against the bathroom wall, hearing her hiss due to the coldness of it "Don't tease me, Darling." Cas licked her lips as she looked up into his eyes "I'll tease you all I want, cause you're my boyfriend." She whispered, standing on her toes as she bit the lobe of his ear. 

In that moment, Billy knew, he had found the girl for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is probably some confusion and shit with Neil and Max and other stuff. So I'll clear it up here. 
> 
> If you noticed in the show, Max was kinda always with the boys or she was at the arcade, which is why I've done that here. Along with the fact that now Cas is here, Max is gonna be able to do more stuff without Billy being on her ass about it. 
> 
> And Neil isn't gonna be apart of the story until a little later, which is why I have him gone. I believe at the moment he's just on a anniversary getaway with Max's mom. But for the plot of my story, he's got a job in a small business firm which sends him around sometimes. 
> 
> Hopefully that cleared stuff up! If anyone has questions about anything, just leave it below. Leave a kudos, or even bookmark this story if you love it and wanna be notified when I upload (which is roughly every Monday!)


	13. Evening 5, Things are getting tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee! I finally got a new laptop. But things are starting to get a bit eventful. I've got about 5 days off this week, but feels like everyday I have something happening. But I'll be writing a lot more this week, due to getting a whole new computer! Whoop whoop!! And I know I'm not uploading this on the proper day, and I'm sorry. I just kept writing and writing and couldn't find a good area to leave the chapter off with. 
> 
> (Word count: 3545)

She and Billy had been in the shower for about 30 minutes before they decided to get out, due to the water getting colder. Cas grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, letting out a soft moan when Billy started to kiss along her neck “Did anyone notice the hickey?” He murmured into her ear. Cas nodded, putting a hand against his before she pulled away and grabbed the clothes on the ground “Yes. Steve did.” 

Billy smirked to himself, running a hand through his wet hair before he placed a clean towel around his own waist. He glanced to her, watching Cas fix her hair in the mirror. He placed a hand onto her waist “I feel proud knowing that you’re mine.” He said as he smiled a little before he pulled away and opened the door. Cas put her hair up into a small ponytail “May I borrow one.. Of your shirts?” She asked him, tilting her head as she followed him to his room. Billy nodded, opening his closet and handing her a random band tee he had “You can keep that one actually.” He smiled, pulling out a button up shirt for himself along with some tight jeans.   
Cas grabbed out a pair of her own jeans and some underwear. She glanced over to Billy, watching him drop the towel and bending a little to pull on his boxers. Cas bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him “W-Wow.” She whispered to herself. Billy glanced over his shoulder, smirking as he pulled his boxers on the rest of the way “You okay over there, Rogers?” He asked, turning to look at her. Cas nodded quickly “Oh yeah. I’m.. I’m really okay.” Billy tilted his head as he started to walk over to her “You’re still naked, want some.. Help?” He winked at her. 

Cas took a step away from him, feeling the back of her knees hit the bed. She looked at him with wide eyes “I think I can dress myself.” She said as she held her hand up towards him “So you can stay over there, Hargrove.” She said slowly. Billy smirked as he walked over to her, sliding his hand down her side “So, you don’t want any help?” He asked her, raising a brow. Cas nodded, putting her hand against his chest “I can do it myself, Billy.” She grinned. 

Billy leaned down, resting his forehead against hers “See, that’s the thing. I know it’s a lie.” Billy said as he pulled the towel off of her, grabbing her underwear off the bed and holding them for her “Climb into them.” Cas slid her feet into the underwear, allowing Billy to help her get dressed. 

Once they were both fully dressed Cas looked to Billy and bit the inside of her cheek “Can I use your phone?” She asked. Billy nodded “It’s in the kitchen.” He kissed her temple before he started to get dressed himself. Cas took the paper out of her bag and walked to the kitchen, dialing Steve’s number and holding the phone receiver to her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip as she listened to the phone ring. She tapped her fingers against her leg before she heard someone pick up “This is the Harrington residence.” The ladies voice answered “Hello, Mrs. Harrington.” Cas said softly “I was wondering if Steve was around?” 

Mrs. Harrington tilted her head “He is, may I ask who is calling?” Cas tapped her finger “I’m Cas, I’m his science partner.. I just had a question about the project.” She said lightly. Mrs. Harrington called out to Steve, telling him that someone was on the phone for him. Once Steve answered the phone, Mrs. Harrington put her phone up. “So, What is it you needed Cas?” 

“I need help with the project.” She said slowly, “Could you and Nancy come over? If I had you two there, I’d be able to get the actual DNA I needed.” Steve furrowed his brows but nodded “What’s your address?” He asked. Cas told him her address, glancing over when she saw Billy walking out of the room. “I can call up Nancy and try to get her to come. I think she said something about having to pick her brother up from the arcade, so maybe I can convince her come before?” Steve commented.   
  
Cas grinned “That would be great, my dad would be getting home in about..” She looked to the clock “In about an hour. So if we show up around the time he gets home.. It’ll be okay. Can you do that?”She asked him. “I’ll see you then, Rogers.” He smiled as he hung up. Cas looked to Billy raiding through the fridge. Cas placed the phone up “So Steve is gonna try and get Nancy to go, and if she doesn’t, he’ll still be there.” She moved over to him, grabbing one of the clean cups and filling it with some water.   
  
Billy glanced to her, grabbing out an apple and started to eat it “That’s good.” He nodded “Cause I didn’t want you there by yourself.” He handed her an apple “Here, cause I know we’re probably gonna have to grab some fast food on our way back.” He smiled “So, will you be telling.. Harrington about.. Your dad?” He asked. Cas shook her head “Not at the moment.. Not until I can.. Can trust him fully.” She said softly. Billy tilted his head at her “So you don’t trust him right now?” He asked, curious. Cas sighed “I do trust him. But.. When it’s something this personal.. I don’t think I can yet. Cause he’s.. Steve. I know it doesn’t make sense. But it’s hard to explain.” 

“I understand, darling.” He looked at her “I am happy you trusted me though..” He smiled, biting into his apple. “Technically you found out.. I wanted to never tell anyone. But with everything, you and I, we’re quite similar, so it makes sense that you knew.” She sat down on the chair at the table, “So Billy.” She smiled a little “Will you drive me to my house soon?” She asked him, tilting her head. Billy nodded “Obviously I would.” He rolled his eyes, as if she was stupid. Cas stuck her tongue out at him, chewing on a bite of the apple. 

Billy looked to the clock, nodding to himself as he started to think. Cas watched him for a moment, furrowing her brows. “You okay, Billy?” She asked. Billy nodded “Yeah, everything is fine.” He said as he looked to her “Just thinking is all.” Cas hummed quietly “Wanna tell me, Billy?” She asked him. Billy shook his head “I swear I’m all good.” 

Cas leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees “Billy, you can just tell me. Anything you wanna say, just tell me.. Remember. We’re in this together.” She said softly. Billy placed a hand onto her leg and sighed “Yeah.. I..” He rubbed his face “Max is always out with those kids now.” He looked to her “And because of that, Neil is starting to get onto my case about it all.” Cas nodded “I mean, you could just say that she’s teaching one of your fellow classmates how to skate and stuff?” She asked. Billy furrowed his brows at the thought “I mean it could work.. But it’s not gonna work in the next month. I just.. She’s hanging out with them and never tells me where she’s at. So when I’m asked, and I don’t have an answer, then he..” He sighed, clenching his jaw as he thought of the things Neil had done to him before.

She moved her chair closer to Billy, placing her hand on his cheek “So how about this.” She whispered, sliding her thumb back and forth on his cheek “You help me with my dad.. And I’ll help you with yours.” She murmured to him “We will help each other..” Billy looked into her brown eyes, leaning forward and kissing her gently “I don’t want you getting all mixed up in my fight, tho.” He said as he rested his forehead against her “Mr. Hargrove.” She said with a pretend formalness “If you’re gonna help me with my hella bad family. Then I will be helping you with your family.” She slid a hand down to his chest, kissing his forehead as she moved to sit on his lap. 

Billy held onto her, resting his head on her shoulder as he sighed “You’re becoming too good for me.” He murmured, closing his eyes as he got comfortable in the chair. Cas played with his hair, looking out the window and sighing as she watched the leaves blowing in the wind. _He won’t leave his family though.. Because he probably fears that Neil will hurt Max._ She thought, biting her inner cheek as she continued to look out the window.

“Can we go outside?” Cas asked him, pulling away a little. Billy nodded, getting Cas to stand as he took her hand and escorted them both outside. They sat down on the porch, Cas’ head rested against his shoulder. “You’re still gonna go with me to the party?” She asked him, stroking her thumb back and forth on Billy’s hand “Yeah, I am. Even if I didn’t wanna go to the party, I’d still go just to make sure you were okay.” He squeezed her hand. Cas smiled as she looked to the road, watching a couple cars drive by. She closed her eyes slowly, listening to the wind rustling the leaves on the ground before she heard the sound of of Billy’s lighter “Those will kill you one day.” She said softly. 

Billy rolled his eyes, lighting a cigarette in his mouth as he hummed quietly “I’ve heard that many times before.” He glanced down to her, pulling the cigarette from his mouth “Does it bother you?” He asked her. Cas pulled away and looked up at him, shrugging a little “I don’t mind it.. But I don’t wanna see you get hurt or anything.” He raised a brow before he took a puff of the cigarette “Maybe I’ll cut back, but there’s no way in fucking hell I’m getting rid of it.” He laughed a little, resting back on his hand as he looked to her “You okay with that?” 

Cas bit her lip as she thought, nodding “I guess I can be okay with that for now.” She teased, leaning over and kissing his cheek before she stood up. Cas started to pick up some of the leaves on the ground, looking at the different colors on them, and seeing how the colors were starting to blend in together. Billy watched her with a look of admiration in his eyes. _Times like this, mom, I wish you were here to see.. See how I’ve got something perfect in my life now._ He thought, tilting his head to the side and smiling a little to himself. _I wish you could meet her.. She’s a lot like you mom.._

Cas walked over, placing the leaves on Billy and grinning at him “These are my favorite." Billy slid a finger across them and glanced up to her "These are very nice." He raised a brow "What do you want me to do with them?" He asked. Cas shrugged "Whatever you want." Billy nodded, putting them all into his hand and being careful with them as he stood up, "We should probably grab your books from inside so we can start heading out." Cas nodded as she squeezed his arm before she went inside and made her way to Billy's room. Billy followed behind her, placing the leaves on his desk next to the photo of him and his mother. He bit his inner cheek before he helped Cas grab her bag "You got the books?" He asked. 

"Yeah, and the class assignment paper to prove it to him." She said lightly "You'll probably have to drop me off down the road, or we can wait until we see Steve pulling up.. Cause my dad would kill me if he saw you and I together." Billy nodded, understanding 100% how that feeling was. He slid a hand over her arm before he pulled her with him to his car, locking the front door behind him. 

**Thirty minutes later**

Billy and Cas sat in his car, waiting to see Steve’s car drive by. After a few more minutes, she saw Steve and Nancy driving past. Billy honked the horn twice, watching Steve and Nancy pull over. Cas leaned over, kissing Billy on the cheek “I’ll be back soon, babe.” She whispered. Billy nodded, stroking her jaw “I’ll go to the gas station down the road, grab some snacks for us tonight.” 

Cas grinned, nodding as she grabbed her bag and got out, running over to Steve’s car and climbing in “Hey guys.” She said lightly “Thank you for helping me with this.” Nancy smiled as she looked to her “Anytime, Cas.” Nancy looked to Steve, squeezing his arm before she leaned against her seat once more. Steve drove around the corner, pulling up to Cas’ house “Is that your dad’s car?” He asked. Cas nodded “Yeah, that’s him.” She said shakily, looking to Nancy “N-Nancy.” She said softly “If he asks where I’ve been, can.. Can you cover for me and say I’ve been with you?”   
  
Nancy nodded “I can.” Steve got out of the car, looking to the two girls “So, Cas. Wanna tell me the game plan?” He asked. Cas looked to the house, her hands shaking “Simple. We go in. I tell my dad we have a project, he’ll probably ask about where I’ve been.. That’s where Nancy comes in. We get our DNA and then we leave.. Just.” She looked between the two of them “Don’t wander off.” 

Steve squeezed her arm “We’ve got your back.” He winked at her, walking with the two girls to the front door. Cas pulled her keys out and unlocked the door, stepping in slowly and noticing the slight disaster in the house. She could see down the hall where her bedroom door was partially opened, and she could see her stuff thrown around. Cas stepped in fully and allowed Steve and Nancy to come in before she shut the door. “D-Dad?” She called out. 

Timothy looked up from his desk, furrowing his brow before he stood up “Where the _FUCK…_ ” He stopped as he stepped into the hall and saw the three teenagers “Hello.” He said professionally “I’m Timothy. And you are?” Steve noticed the quick demeanor change “I’m Steve Harrington. I’m Cas’ science partner.” Nancy held her hand out “I’m Nancy Wheeler. One of her best friends.” 

Cas looked up at them before she pulled her backpack off her shoulders “We have a project that.. That has to do with.. Family DNA.” She said shakily. She took the book out and then the paper and handed it to her dad “We just.. We need some of your DNA. Just a quick swab around your mouth.” Steve nodded “We’re required to get it. It’s towards our overall grade.” He commented, hoping that Timothy would understand. 

Timothy stared down at Cas, his eyes showing a fire of anger while his face held that ‘professional’ look. “So you need _my_ DNA for _your_ project?” He asked, glancing to the two other teens “Fine. Come with me and I’ll get the spit for you.” He grabbed her wrist, starting to walk. Cas glanced back to Steve and Nancy, her eyes wide in panic. Steve quickly stepped after them “I have to watch to make sure it’s yours.” He said quickly “It’s a rule in the project.” 

Timothy nodded slowly, looking to Cas “You got lucky.” He growled, low enough that Steve wouldn’t hear it “So where have you been, **_princess_ **?” He said the nickname with a fake ‘loving’ tone. Cas shivered, looking to her dad as she reached for the q-tip “I was with Nancy.. She invited me over..” Nancy stepped up, watching them “Yeah, I was having some girl problems and I knew I could trust Cas to help with them.” She lied perfectly. Timothy looked between them, knowing he 100% wouldn’t ask about what those girl problems were, due to them probably being very personal. 

Cas nodded “So I rushed over and helped her.. And her family offered to let me stay with them for th-the rest of the week.” She looked to her dad “So, I.. I accepted it.” She said softly. Timothy nodded, chewing the inside of his cheek before he took the q-tip from Cas and swirled it around his mouth “You better be home by Monday.” He said sternly “With you being gone, the chores around here aren’t getting done.” Timothy looked to her “Understand me?” He asked “Yes, sir.” She said softly, taking the q-tip and placing it into the baggy that she brought “T-Thank you.” She looked to the two teens “L-Let’s head out.” She said softly. As they began to walk out, Timothy grabbed onto Cas’ shoulder “You’re gonna leave without giving your old man a hug?” He pulled her into a hug, leaning his head down near her ear “You will regret everything you’ve done.” He said lowly “And I noticed the bruise.. You know what my rules are about fighting.” He growled, “You’ll be in a lot of trouble when you come back. You know you’ll have to be punished.” 

Cas closed her eyes, her lip quivering as she nodded “Y-Yes sir.” She whispered quietly. Timothy slid a hand up to the back of her neck and held a little tightly, watching Steve and Nancy over her shoulder “And they won’t know.. Because you know what happens when you tell people.. You just get in more trouble from me.” He smirked, kissing her head before he pulled away “You better show me the grade you get on the project.” Steve stepped over and placed a hand on her shoulder, “We will, sir.” Steve grabbed Cas’ bag “Do you need to grab a few more items?” He asked. Cas nodded, walking with Steve and Nancy to her room, ignoring the slight mess your father had caused to your room. She grabbed some clothes, and then dug through her closet for her small bag, which had her more ‘sexy’ underwear. She hid it in her backpack and looked to the others once more “Okay.. We can really go now.” 

Cas grabbed onto Steve’s arm as they walked out. Once they were outside and next to Steve’s car, she took a deep breath, her hand reaching up to touch where her dad had grabbed “Thank you guys.” She said softly. Steve looked to her, glancing to Nancy and nodded “Cas. I know this isn’t any of my business..” He moved to stand in front of her “But does your dad.. Has he hurt you before?” He asked. Cas froze, looking up to Steve before she looked away “I can’t.. I can’t tell you.” She whispered “Not yet. When I.. When everything gets cleared, you’ll know.” She climbed into the car “Please just drive me back to Billy.”   
  
Nancy moved and sat down next to Cas, even tho the ride would be short, she pulled the girl into her arms and held her tightly “Cas, I know you won’t tell Steve.. But you can tell me.” She whispered, “I know we just met, but I feel like you and me, we’re gonna be the best of friends for a long time.” She said lightly, stroking her arm “So you can tell me if you ever feel comfortable.” Cas rested her head against her shoulder “Thank you, Nancy.” She said quietly “I’ll tell you when I am comfortable.”   
  
Steve pulled up next to Billy’s car “There you go. Now.. Make sure you get your own spit for the project before you and Billy lock lips.” He winked at her, watching Cas climb out of the car and get into Billy’s. Steve looked to Nancy “There is something wrong with her dad.” He said quietly. Nancy nodded “There is.. And as bad as it is to think about it all.. I want to help her.” She looked to Steve “Do you think Hopper would help?” She asked him, biting her lip. Steve nodded “I think if we talk to him about some of what we witnessed, he might.” He looked over towards Billy’s car, seeing Billy consoling Cas “But we can’t get her involved with _our_ world.” 

Nancy looked to Steve “I just hate that she’ll trust us.. But we can’t tell her what could happen in this town.” Steve stroked Nancy’s arm “Will is fine now.. He said he hasn’t been feeling anything.” He turned away from Nancy, putting the car into drive “So we don’t have to tell her anything about the upside down.” Nancy sighed, rubbing her face “If she finds out about it all, and knows we didn’t tell her about it, she’ll probably be super upset with us.” 

Steve nodded “And I’m willing to take that chance.” He looked to Nancy “Now, let’s get you back home.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please! If you enjoyed this chapter, or you're enjoying this book so far, leave a comment below and give me back some feedback, or even leave a kudos if you haven't. And if you're one of those who sometimes forget things, you can add my story to your bookmarks and will be notified when I upload! <3


	14. Continuing Day 5, perfect for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! So, just went to a lovely Howl-o-screams this past weekend. And it was decent, not too spooky but it was fun. And so I didn't do any writing that day. But I completely finished this chapter this morning at 230am. So, hopefully there isn't too many spelling mistakes and that everything makes sense. So. I don't think there's any warnings I gotta put this in for here.. Next chapter tho.. It'll be great. 
> 
> (Word count: 3455)

Cas watched Steve and Nancy leave, hugging Billy tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Billy stroked her back “Steve did good.. Ish.” He whispered, kissing her ear before he pulled away and started his car, driving the opposite way of Nancy and Steve “He threatened to punish you?” He frowned. Cas nodded at him “Yeah, that’s.. That’s what he told me.” She said as she rubbed her neck, looking to Billy “He made it known.” She glanced over to Billy.   
  
“But Steve and Nancy did good tho..” Cas smiled “Nancy backed me up with my lie.. And Steve was very quick to help me not be alone.” Billy ran a hand over his face as he drove to Burger King so Cas could get some food in her “What do you want?” He asked. Cas looked to him before smiling “Just get me a kids meal. I don’t want too much food.” Billy looked to her, nodding slowly before he pulled up to the drive thru, ordering both their orders and pulling his wallet out. He drove up and paid for the food “So you got the spit for your project?” He asked.   
  
Cas nodded “Yeah, I got it.” She said softly “And now I just have to get mine and then I can officially start my project.” Billy grabbed the food, handing her her food and placing the drinks in his cup holder. Cas took her drink and had a small sip of it before she looked to Billy “If you’ve got any homework you gotta do tonight, or anything, you can do it while I do some of my work?” She looked to him “I should be done within like.. An hour or two.” She said as she ran a hand through her hair. Billy nodded “I could work out a little, haven’t done it in a few days.” He commented, driving back to his house for the night. Cas glanced to him, looking him over before her cheeks turned a little red as she thought _Billy working out.. That’ll be hot to see_ She thought, running a hand over her face before she looked out the window “I don’t want to go back home.” She whispered “I can’t go back there.” She said to him, fiddling with her shirt “We’ll figure it out, darling. There’s gonna be someway to help you..” Billy reached over, taking her hand and squeezing it. 

Once they were at Billy’s house, he pulled up in his usual spot and got out, grabbing the bag from the gas station and then grabbing the food “You grab your bag and the drinks?” He asked her. Cas nodded, smiling at him as she did so before walking to the front door. Billy’s hands were full so she grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door “Max home yet?” She asked “Cause she can take some of my food?” She said as they walked in. Billy looked around, calling out Max’s name. Max poked her head out from her room “I’m here.” She said as she stepped out “What did you need?”   
  
Cas smiled “Have you eaten yet?” She asked. Max shook her head, “I was gonna find something to eat from the pantry.” Max shrugged, stepping towards them. Cas put the drinks on the table and then grabbed her food from Billy. As she was pulling out some food to give to Max, Billy stopped her. “I had bought an extra sandwich.” He said quietly to Cas “Just, don’t make a big deal out of it.” He stroked her arm and then handed her the extra sandwich. Max sat down at the table with them, eating the extra sandwich quietly. Cas smiled a little “So Max, how are you?” She asked her. Max looked over to Cas and shrugged “I’m doing okay. Classes are kinda hard but it’s fine.” Billy looked between them, leaning back in his seat _She’s good with Max.. Even if I’m not always there for her, I’m just trying to make sure she’s ready for the real world._

Cas tilted her head at her “What’s the classes that are hard? Maybe I can help you with them.” She smiled. Max got up and grabbed her bag, pulling out her math homework and frowning “We’re just doing some fractions and these things have always confused me.” She said lightly, putting the paper down and showing Cas. Cas put her burger down and looked over the homework “Hmm.. Okay.” She nodded to herself, trying to work out the first problem on the paper “Get a pencil and an extra piece of paper, I’ll show you how to do the first one.” 

Billy placed a hand over Cas’ shoulder “I’m gonna go and work out a little.. Okay?” He leaned down, kissing her lips gently. Cas nodded, watching as Billy walked to his room to change as she turned her attention back to Max. Cas began to explain to Max how to do the fraction, making sure that she was understanding it. As a little bit of time went by, Cas and Max were starting to laugh at the weirdest of things as they began to get closer to each other. Max looked over to Billy and then back to Cas. She bit her lip before she whispered to her “Are you and Billy.. Together?” She asked, tilting her head. Cas nodded at her, smiling softly “Yeah, we’re together. Why do you ask?” 

Max smiled brightly “Because he was acting completely different than normal.” Cas blushed a little, looking to Billy and nodding “Yeah.. He asked me out..” She smiled, rubbing her neck with a soft hum. Max looked to Cas “I know that Billy may act tough and mean sometimes.” She bit her lip “But he is sometimes a good guy. He’s just.. He’s pressured a lot here, so I just want you to know that he’s not always an asshole.” Cas nodded “I understand.” She commented, fiddling with her fingers “How about we go out and you can teach me some moves on the skateboard, and I’ll tell you a little more?” Max looked at her with wide eyes before she jumped up, running to her room and grabbing her skateboard. Billy stopped her on her way back, holding her wrist “Just make sure she doesn’t get hurt. Got it?” He said sternly. Max nodded “I actually like this one, so I’ll make sure she’s fine.” She looked up at him, “Just make sure _you_ don’t hurt her.” Max said with confidence before she pulled her wrist back and went to Cas “Come on!” She grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. Cas glanced back to Billy, smiling as she was pulled outside. 

“So, show me one of the more simple things?” Cas said as she sat down on the stairs so she could watch Max. Max nodded “I’ll just show you how to stand and get moving first.” Max did as she said, showing Cas the proper way to stand and how to get the skateboard to move “Tell me more now?” Max asked her. Cas nodded “I know that Billy is.. Tough and doesn’t seem all that nice, but he’s learning.” She leaned her arms on her knees “He’s helping me with some family stuff and because of that, I’ll be trying to help him with his stuff too.” She said honestly “And I’ve seen how he’s treated you sometimes, and I don’t like it.” Max motioned for Cas to stand up and to get onto board. 

“Put your foot there, and then make sure you’ve got your other foot placed there.” Max pointed to both the spots, smiling up at Cas “And then you’ll put your foot down and push.” She stepped away, allowing Cas to push her foot on the ground. Cas did as she was told, already a little unsteady on the board “What is wrong with your home life, if you don’t mind me asking?” Max asked her, tilting her head “Single father.. Mother died when I was younger.” She shrugged “So I don’t really have a female figure, and there’s some ‘blame’ on me for stuff that happened in our old town.” She smiled, holding her arms out to balance herself “I was in a fight about two weeks before I moved here.. I had fractured my fingers.. But I did break his nose.” She smirked proudly. 

Max looked at her, eyes wide “Wow.. You and Billy really are meant for each other.” She said quietly, giggling a little. Cas shrugged “I try to not get into fights anymore, but sometimes it happens.” She said, motioning to her face. Max nodded “Did you start the fight? The one that happened to your face?” She asked her. Cas shook her head “No. I didn’t start it, and I never fought back.. Almost did, but got caught before I could land a hit.” 

“Doesn’t that make you mad? Not being able to fight back?” She asked, curious. “What makes me mad is knowing that a man would be willing to hit a girl, with no actual reason other than a rejection.” She shook her head, rubbing her face “Okay, Max.. Do I have the form properly?” Cas looked at her legs, making sure they were correct. Max grinned “Yeah! Now, just.. Put your foot down and push.”   
  
Billy watched from the window, seeing the two of them together. He chugged his water, putting the cup down and lighting his cigarette, taking a puff of it. He ran a hand through his hair, licking his bottom lip. Cas stumbled a little, grabbing onto Max’s arm quickly as she laughed quietly “Fuck.” She shook her head, looking to Max “You make this look really easy.” Cas giggled. Max nodded “I’ve taught myself throughout the last year.. It’s not easy but you can get the hang of it.” She smiled “But you’re doing good so far.” Max praised her, allowing Cas to try again. 

Cas took in a deep breath as she started to push, squealing when she started to actually get the board to move. Cas put her foot back down on the ground to stop herself as she glanced back to Max “I did it!?” She gasped. Max bounced, nodding “You did it!” She smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up. Cas jumped off of board and handed the board back to Max “There you go, teach.” She winked “I’ve gotta do one of my projects inside, but you think of some more things to teach me later.” Cas smiled at her, ruffing up Max’s hair. Max bit her lip before she grabbed onto Cas’ arm real quick “Can you try to convince Billy into letting me go trick or treating with my friends?” She asked.

“I can try my best.. He’ll probably be against it but I can try to work some magic.” She smiled at her, walking up to the house and opening the door. Once it was shut behind her she was chest to chest with Billy “Oh, hello.” She smiled softly up at him, scrunching her nose up a little “You smell.” She teased quietly, her hands moving to squeeze his arm. Billy placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her against the front door “How long is she gonna be out there?” He asked. “I don’t know.. Why?” She whispered, furrowing her brows as she looked into his blue eyes. 

Billy leaned down and kissed her lips, nibbling on her lip as he slid his hands up her back under her shirt. Cas let out a quiet moan, pushing her hands against his chest “B-Billy.. No.” SHe whispered, tilting her head away. Billy leaned his head down, kissing her neck “What’s wrong, baby?” He purred into her ear, moving his hands back down to her waist. Cas placed her hands against his chest “Cause you’re sweaty.. And I have homework.” She whispered, sliding her hands down to his stomach and pushing a little “Go shower.” She laughed a little. 

Billy smiled at her, nodding as he placed a hand against her cheek “Got it, darling.” He whispered, kissing her nose before he walked away, winking at her before he went into the bathroom. Cas took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm her heart rate before she moved over to the table and began to do her own project. Cas bit her lip as she was doing her step by step, making sure she did everything properly. Max came into the house a little while later, placing her shoes next to the door and holding her board “I’m gonna head to my room.” Max said quietly, “If my music is ever too loud, just knock on my door.” She smiled, walking down the hall a little before she turned around and looked to Cas “Are you staying again?” She asked. Cas looked at her, furrowing her brows “Again?” She said slowly, “What do you mean?” Max rolled her eyes “I’m not stupid, I heard you guys come in last night.. So I figured you had stayed last night.”

Cas nodded “Yeah.. I’ll be staying again.. Probably until your parents get back home.” She bit her lip “And I’ll make sure we’re quiet coming in the house next time.” She smiled softly, looking back down at her homework. Max nodded at her before she went to her room, turning her radio on and placing her skateboard up in her closet. _Just gotta get my stuff all done and tomorrow we’ll do the official testing in class_ She thought to herself, sliding a hand through her hair. Cas put her homework and tests together on the table, tilting her head a little at the start of her results before she heard the heavy footfall of Billy walking down the hall. She looked up, smiling at him before she glanced back down _Check back later_ She told herself before she walked over and grabbed some water “Did you have a good workout?” She asked him. Billy nodded “Yeah, it felt good to do some lifting. Haven’t gotten a good workout like that in a while.” 

“I’m sorry.” Cas said, a little upset that she could have been the reason behind that. Billy shook his head “It’s not your fault, darling.” He kissed her forehead “Did you get your homework done?” He asked her. Cas nodded “Yeah, I just wanna come and check on this later. Something seems a little off.” 

Billy nodded, stroking her arm as he pulled her into his body “Tomorrow is the last day before the party.” He said with a slight groan “I’ll try my hardest to not drink.” Cas shook her head “You can drink.. I will probably be able to spend some of the night with Nancy or something.” She looked up at Billy “Speaking of Nancy. I’ll probably be staying there tomorrow night.. Is that okay?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t it be, darling?” He furrowed his brows before it clicked “Cas, it’s okay. You don’t have to ask for my permission to stay at your friends house.” Cas nodded “I just.. I wanted to make sure you didn’t like.. Have something planned for tomorrow night or something.” Billy shook his head “Was just gonna be another normal night for me and you.” 

Cas slid her hand down to his, holding it tightly before she sighed, pressing her face to his chest “Max knew I was here last night.” She said lightly “She asked if I was staying here again.” Billy glanced towards the hall before he shook his head “She did?” He frowned “How?” Cas poked Billy’s legs with a giggle “Your loudass feet and probably just us talking or something.” She shrugged. Billy rolled his eyes but nodded “Next time we’ll just have to be quieter.” He smirked, looking at her with a wink. 

Cas rolled her eyes “Oh shut up, Hargrove.” She laughed, pulling away from him and making her way to the living room “What movies do you have..” She hummed, looking towards the shelf. She glanced over the different titles before she grabbed onto the poltergeist vhs casing “We should watch this.” She said as she held it up for him “Can we?” She asked. Billy nodded, pulling the movie from her hand and looked to the kitchen “You can look through the cabinets and see if there’s anything to snack and grab something to drink.” 

“Yes, sir.” She smiled, walking to the kitchen as Billy got the vhs player hooked up to the tv properly. He got the tv on and nodded to himself, making sure the sound was up enough for them before he sat down on the couch, getting comfortable. Cas walked in with the drinks and some chips, placing them on the coffee table “Everything set up?” She asked. Billy confirmed with a nod, grabbing the blanket down from the back of the couch “Here, incase you get cold or scared.” He winked at her. 

“Oh shut up.” She sat down, taking the blanket as she curled into his body, making sure the blanket was around her body tightly as the movie began. She chewed on her bottom lip as the movie got through the opening credits “I’ve never seen this.. So I’m sorry if I scream too loud.” Billy wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him “I’ve got you, darling. So you don’t have to worry about nothing getting you.” He stroked her arm gently as they watched the movie. Throughout the movie he’d feel her tense up and jump, or he’d hear her little squeals. As time passed and the movie got closer to the end, he could feel Cas starting to fall asleep in the crook of his arm. He smiled a little, placing a kiss to her head as he continued to watch the movie. 

Cas could feel her body beginning to get more and more tired, starting to fall into a small sleep. Billy waited until the movie was over before he shifted their bodies, lifting Cas up and taking her to his room, placing her onto his bed. He tucked her in before he went into the living room and rewinding the tape as he cleaned up. Once the movie was rewound all the way he put the movie back into the case and back onto the shelf. He did the dishes quietly before he turned and looked at the table. He walked over and looked at the project that Cas had been doing for class. He tilted his head, not understanding what he was seeing but knew that Cas would appreciate him looking for her. Once everything was done in the kitchen and living room, hes shut all the lights off and made his way to his room. Cas rolled over, opening her eyes a little as she yawned and stretched “Sorry.” She whispered to him. 

Billy shook his head “You were tired baby.” He said as he walked over, pushing some hair off her face “So you don’t have to apologize to me.” He ran a hand through his hair before he took his sweats off and placed them over his desk chair and climbed into the bed next to her. Cas smiled at him before she started to unbutton her pants and take them off. She pulled her bra off as well before she rested against Billy in the bed. 

“You ready for bed?” He whispered, stroking her back. Cas laid there for a moment before she shook her head “No.” She stroked her hand down his chest “I am kinda awake now.” She looked up to him. Billy looked at her, lying on his side as he watched her eyes “What do you want to do if you’re awake?” He murmured, looking at her with a gentle look. Cas bit the inside of her cheek, playing with his shirt as she whispered “I want to have sex.” 

Billy pushed her chin up, locking eyes with her “Are you sure?” He asked “Because I want to know you want this.. That you’re not just doing this because of me.” He said sternly. Cas bit her lip before she nodded, feeling Billy’s finger go across her bottom lip, pulling her lip free from her teeth “You make that hot.” He whispered. “Now. I want to hear you say that you want me to fuck you tonight.” He murmured to her. 

Cas shivered, nodding as she looked at him “I.. I want you to fuck me, Billy.” Billy slid a hand down her side “That’s what I’ll do.” He stroked her hip, leaning in and kissing her deeply “I’ll make you feel good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment below if you enjoy'd this chapter. I promise, next chapter will have some good smut! I'm just making you all wait a little bit ;p Please give a kudos if you haven't, and bookmark this story on your way out <3


	15. Night 5, The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I uploaded late, which I hate myself for, because I was trying my hardest to make this chapter perfect. So here it is. The one thing everyone has probably be waiting on! The.... Drum roll please.... SMUT!!!!  
> So obviously, I should put the TW for this, so.. Just smut. That's the warning. 
> 
> Uhm, word count: 2020

Cas slid her hand against his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth “Please.” She whispered to him. Billy nodded, moving his hands down her sides before he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started to lift it up “You really are beautiful.” He whispered to her. He tossed her shirt to the side before he grabbed his own shirt and tossed it to the side. 

Cas put her hands against his chest, slowly sliding down and placing her hand against the top of his boxers “You’ll be careful, right?” She asked, staring at him with some concern. Billy moved her hands to his chest, resting it right above his heart “We’re doing this at your pace. So if you don’t like something, you tell me. I’ll be as careful as I can be. You want to stop at any point, you just say so.” He stroked her cheek, leaning down and kissing her deeply. Cas kept her hand over his heart, her breath was shaky at how gentle he was being. 

Billy moved so he was resting on his arms as he looked at her, smiling a little as he looked over her face before he started to kiss down her neck “Sit up a little.” He whispered. Cas did as he asked, sitting up and feeling Billy’s hands go behind her back and unclip her bra. She blushed a little. Even though they had been naked in front of each other earlier that day, it still felt different. It felt more intimate. Billy slid the bra off her arms, smiling at her as he kissed across her chest, his hands moving up her sides slowly, barely touching her as he made his way up her arms and into her hands. He squeezed her hands tightly as he kissed down her breasts. Cas shivered, her head tilting backwards as she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling Billy going down her body. 

Cas let go of his hands, her eyes watching the ceiling as she felt his fingers drifting across his body. She focused on his on his hands, how they touched her. How it wasn’t a forced hand, how it was a gentle and soft. She moved her hand down and brushed a hand over his neck “Thank you, Billy.” She smiled, closing her eyes as she arched her back into his touch. Billy slid his hand to her underwear, sliding them down slowly, kissing her thighs as he goes. He smiled, feeling her hand touch his neck “You don’t have to thank me for anything.. This is just as wonderful as it is for you, for me.” He took her hand and her palm. He moved down once more, taking her underwear completely off “So hot.” He murmured, sliding his hand up the inner calves to her thighs. Cas sat up on her elbows, looking at him with a curious look “Billy.” She said quietly 

“What, darling?” He tilted his head at her. Cas smiled at him “I’m happy we’re doing this.” She grinned at him. Billy leaned up and kissed her, nodding “I am happy too.” He moved back down, placing a hand on her chest to push her onto her back “Now darling.. I’m gonna do this the right way for you..” He hummed, leaning down and pushing her legs apart. Cas took in a deep breath as she felt her legs being spread apart. 

Billy moved in between her legs, kissing under her belly button with a smile, his hands rubbing back and forth on the inner thigh. He moved his lips down, kissing along the way before he was at her clit. Cas shivered, her toes twitching a little as she felt his breath against her. He leaned forward, kissing her clit very gently before he blew on her. Cas let out a quiet breath “W-What are you doing?” She asked him. Billy grinned “What I’ve wanted to do.. Pleasure you.” Cas nodded, her back arching as she felt his finger slowly press against her “You know.. You’re hella turned on.” He whispered. Cas blushed darkly “I-I’m sorry?” She whispered. Billy shook his head “You don’t ever apologize for that.. It means I’m doing my job properly.” He smirked to himself. Cas closed her eyes, moving her hands to cover her mouth as she felt him slowly push the finger in. She tensed up a little, taking a deep breath in. 

He stopped for a moment, waiting for her to relax. He rubbed a circle on her thigh “Calm down beautiful.” He whispered “Just breathe and relax baby.” He pushed the finger the rest of the way in when she was relaxed enough, waiting for her to adjust to his finger before he started to move it slowly. When he felt her twitch he knew he was making her feel good, even if it was going slowly. Cas held onto the sheet below her, letting out a small gasp. Billy took the sound as a sign to do a little more, sliding two fingers into her “You okay still?” He asked, smiling.   
  
Cas arched her back as she nodded quickly “I-I’m good! Very good!” She gasped out. Billy smirked at her “You sure, Darling?” He asked, raising a brow as he continued to pleasure her. He knew that everything he was doing was gonna be perfect for her. He knew that he’d make sure she never felt forced or anything, that all of what he did was at her pace. 

After a good 30 minutes of foreplay he decided to finally get to the main event for her. He pulled a condom out of his bedside table and looked at her “You ready?” He asked her. Cas slid her hands around his neck and nodded, pulling him down for a kiss “Yes.. Billy. I’m ready.” She murmured to him. Billy looked into her eyes, making sure she wasn’t lying to him. When he was confident she wasn’t lying, he lined himself up and pushed slowly into her. 

Cas winced, her legs tightening around Billy’s waist. He reached down, rubbing a hand up and down her right thigh “Just breathe baby.. If you breathe it’ll be okay.” He said gently, trying to calm her down “Just like earlier.. When you’re relaxed I’ll push more.” Cas nodded, closing her eyes tightly as she squeezed his upper arm. A few moments went by with her breathing deeply before she nodded “Okay, you.. You’re fine to do more.” She murmured. Billy leaned down and kissed her as he continued to push, his hand sliding up her side and cupping her cheek “I’ve got you, darling. I’ve got you.” He mumbled into the kiss, stopping once he was all the way into her. He smiled gently when he felt her body start to relax once more. He stroked her jaw “How do you feel?” He asked. Cas opened her eyes and smiled at him “I.. I think I feel good.” She giggled a little “This.. It hurt at first but now.. I think I’m okay.” 

  
“Just tell me if I hurt you at all, or if you want it slower or anything, okay?” He whispered, Cas nodded her head at him “I understand.” She smiled at him, her eyes fluttering close when she felt Billy start to thrust. He was being gentle about it though, all the rumors she had heard about Billy were either lies, or he was a different person in bed with her. She tightened her legs around his waist, feeling his hand slide down to hold her hand. He moved his kisses down her cheek to her neck, starting to suck more hickey’s into her skin. 

Cas arched her back when she felt him hit that magic place inside her. She grabbed his arms tightly, digging her nails in. Billy lifted his head up at that, smirking when he looked down to her “Hmm.” He licked his lips before he shifted his hips, making sure he was able to constantly thrust into that one place. He looked at her, watching her body start to tense more and more as he went “You can make noise, darling.” He purred. Cas shook her head, a small gasp escaping her lips “I.. Fuck.” She whimpered, her eyes tightly shut. Billy leaned down to her ear “Say my name, darling.. Say it.” He growled. Cas turned her head away “B-Billy..” She whispered. He shook his head, squeezing her hand “Louder.. I want to hear you.” Cas bit her cheek for a moment before she said his name a little louder “What do you want me to do darling?” He asked. 

“Fuck.. Me.. Billy.” She begged him. His pace picked up a little, wanting to make sure she came before he did, even though he knew he’d be able to go a little while longer before having to worry. She let out a whimpered moan, and that’s when he knew she was close. He leaned down, sucking on one of her nipples “Cum for me, Cas.. Do it.” He said softly, looking up to her and smirking. Cas looked at him before she let out a gasp, her back arching as she came. Cas felt many different emotions in that moment. She felt the fireworks, she felt the electricity, the numbness that happened moments after, before she felt a contentedness as she looked up to Billy. Billy watched her, leaning his head down to her neck “Can I continue?” He murmured, his arms tense at the feeling of her tightening around him. She nodded, wrapping her legs around him once more as she kissed up and down his neck. 

As he continued to fuck her, he could feel her hands moving around his body, stroking him and just comforting him. He felt her lips move to his ear, and in that moment he felt a true love for this girl he had only known for less than a week. She kissed his ear, nibbling on the lobe before she whispered “Let go, Billy… Just let go.” She murmured before she continued to kiss his neck. He let out a groan as he grabbed onto her hip tightly while his other hand fisted the pillow next to her head. He thrusted a few more times before he collapsed onto her for a moment. He pushed up after a few seconds, pulling out of her gently and tossing the condom away. He pushed the hair off her face as he looked to her “Are you okay?” He asked. Cas nodded, a smile on her lips as she looked to him “Yeah.” She looked to the window, seeing the moonlight “We should open the window, incase we get a little warm.” She giggled “Cause I’m a little sweaty.”

“It’s not good sex if you’re not walking away with some sweat.” He laughed a little, sitting up and pushing the window open. He slid a hand over the cigarettes sitting on the windowsill before he shook his head, turning the lights off and climbing under the covers with her. Cas curled against him, resting her head on his chest “That was great.” She whispered. Billy played with her hair, nodding a little “Yeah.. It really was.” He smiled. “I am covered in hickey’s, aren’t I?” Billy let out a small chuckle “Sorry, darling.. Couldn’t help it. You looked so delicious.” 

Cas rolled her eyes before she grabbed his free hand and held it “I’m so tired now..” She whispered, her eyes sliding shut as she got more comfortable against Billy, her leg resting over his. Billy watched her, listening to her breathing before he closed his own eyes “Night, Darling.” He said quietly, not sure if she was up or not. Cas squeezed his hand, too tired to open her mouth as she soon fell asleep, dreaming of a life with Billy, a happy life with Billy. Billy soon joined her in that sleep, but he wasn’t so lucky to get the beautiful dreams like her, his dream was filled with darkness, a voice, and monsters that were taller than some buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard to get it decent. I typically only write Smut when I'm RPing with someone, so there's always two people writing it xD But if you haven't, and you're new to the story, just leave a kudos, maybe a comment on your favorite part or if you just have anything to say, and bookmark the story! Well, I'll hopefully upload on Monday, but I'll be spending Sunday at HHN, and then I've got family in town, so it'll be busy week, but! I'll be working on the newest few chapters! So. Hopefully I can do that. Now, everyone, have a good day/night, and hope to see you soon in the next chapter!


	16. AN: Vacation time

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload today. My family came into town, but I'm writing up a quick chapter to upload sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, and I apologise for that! Mainly this is just a quick filler chapter, since I wasn't able to write as much as I wanted. I go home tomorrow and I'll write some to post maybe by Saturday. I do have a new job opportunity, so I'm gonna be possibly working more, not sure. Time will tell 
> 
> Word count: 790

Billy stretched a little as he looked to his clock, reaching his arm over the best he could and turned off the alarm, closing his eyes once more. He felt Cas shift against his body, curling his arms around her and smiling "Morning Darling.." He whispered, stroking her back. Cas grumbled against him "How long left?" She asked quietly. Billy glanced to the clock "We have 30 before we gotta get ready." He yawned, stroking up and down her back. 

Cas sighed as she stretched her legs before tossing her legs over him "You were making a lot of noises in the night.." She said softly, looking at him. Billy ran a hand over his face, nodding "Im fine, darling. Just some dreams is all." He shrugged. Cas squinted at him, giving the look of 'you better tell me' and he sighed "It was just.. Creatures. These strange creatures running around." He furrowed his brows "Darkness and this huge black thing in the sky. 

Cas frowned at him, listening to him explain the dream to her. "They were small at first, these worm looking things." Cas tilted her head "Was it slimy? And kinda cute?" She asked. He looked to her "Kinda, I guess?" Billy said to her as she sat up. "Tell me more." She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her naked form. Billy tilted his head as he stared at her "Why?" He asked 

"Just please." She bit her lip as she watched him. Billy moved to sit up, nodding as he fixed the blanket on his lap "Okay.." He sighed, beginning to tell her his dream "I was at this weird building, it was abandoned and I was just outside, don't know why. My car's windshield was smashed, like someone had thrown something against it. And as I was standing there, I started hearing this weird.. Noise.." He closed his eyes as he tried to remember more of his dream "It like.. It was calling me or something. And when I walked away from the building, I saw a large group of people in front of me. I kept screaming at them… I asked them what they wanted from me.." He looked to Cas "They said they needed me to complete something."

Cas frowned, her hand rubbing his "What else?" She whispered, moving to sit closer to him. Billy grabbed her hand "This huge ass creature appeared behind them.. It.. It had to have been controlling them or something. It just felt off." He squeezed her hand "Then as I was turning to walk away, trying to get away from them.. All I hear is this roar and all these things come running at me.. Things on the ground, others running on their two legs.. Worm things coming at me." He shivered 

Cas stared at him, nodding _There's no way what I saw in the woods is the same.. Can't be._ She thought, shaking her head as she climbed onto his lap, moving her hands to cup his cheeks "It's just a dream.. My love.. Just a dream." She murmured, leaning forward and kissing him "It was probably just you not getting much sleep or something." She stroked her thumb back and forth on his cheek "How about tonight I give you a massage and try to help you sleep?" She asked, resting her forehead to his. 

Billy smiled a little, lifting a hand to push her hair from her face, "Thank you, darling." He held onto her "I just don't want that dream again." He murmured, closing his eyes tightly. Cas nodded "If you have it again and wake up.. Wake me and I'll help you. I've had my fair share of nightmares, I know how to deal with them." She bit her lip, sliding her hands down his cheeks to his neck, smiling a little as she traced her fingers over the mark on his neck.

Billy tilted his head to the side, licking his bottom lip as he watched her through hooded eyes. Cas moved her hands down his chest, smiling a little "Beautiful.." She smiled, glancing to the clock and sighing "Time to get ready." She kissed him gently, knowing that today would be a rough day, especially with the fact that everyone was probably gonna find out they fucked.

Billy grabbed the back of her neck and placed his other hand on her lower back, kissing her with a strong passion "I fucking can't believe you're mine." Billy whispered "Now let's go to that hell hole of a school.." 

Cas nodded "Let's.." She looked at him for a moment before climbing off of him and getting ready for school. _The whole school will know.. And they'll want to kill me.._


	18. Sorry

So sorry my dudes!! I'm gonna have to take a moment or two before I upload again. Cause I have parties coming up, a new job and stuff! But I'm in the process of writing the new chapter. I promise it'll be long and juicy! Super sorry everyone! Hopefully by next Wednesday I'll have the page uploaded!


	19. Day 6, it's coming together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still super sorry that I haven't been able to upload recently. Life has become a shit storm. HHN one day, family in town, getting two jobs, trying to go back to school. Halloween is typically the busiest time of my life, due to me being a SFX Make up artist and everything. But! I am trying my best to keep you all happy! 
> 
> Word Count: 1810

They were driving down the road to the school, Max in the back seat, Cas in the front and Billy driving. Cas had some rock music playing through, smiling as she nodded her head to the music. Max leaned forward in her seat "Cas. I want to get a Halloween costume, but I don't know what to get." She said quietly "I want to maybe scare some people with the costume." 

Cas nodded "I'll help you look for some soon, okay?" Cas said as she turned to her "Maybe on Sunday or something?" Max nodded, a smile on her lips "Thank you." She said softly. Cas nodded, turning the music up and bobbing her head to the song. Billy rolled his eyes as he drove, his hand resting on Cas' thigh and the other on the wheel. He pulled up to the school and smiled a little before he turned and looked at Max “Will I be taking you home” He asked “Or are you hanging with those ‘friends’ of yours?” He tilted his head. Max bit her lip before she looked to him “They’ve got their stupid D&D game, so I’ll need a ride.” 

Max squeezed Cas’ arm before she climbed out and made her way to the Middle School. Cas turned to Billy, grabbing his hand and blushing a little “Let’s.. Head in there.” She whispered. Billy leaned forward and kissed her deeply “I’ve got your back, Darling.” He climbed out of the car, taking his keys with him and looking to Cas as she came around to his side of the car. She grabbed his hand and smiled. They began to walk into the school, Cas glanced around, noticing once more that they were the center of attention, and that most of the girls were glaring at her. 

Nancy glanced over to them, smiling as she winked, waving to them before she continued to talk to Steve. Cas smiled at her, looking down the hall and scowling when she saw the group of people who had attacked her the night before. Billy had his hand on her lower back “Want me to walk you to your first class?” He asked. Cas looked to him, smiling as she nodded “I’d love that.” 

Billy walked with her to her locker “As much as I hate saying it, if you can’t find me, please look for Steve. You two have grown closer, and I think he’d be able to help you too..” He said as he rested against the locker while watching Cas. Cas nodded, putting her stuff in her locker and grabbing the few things she needed for the day “I can protect myself.” She teased him. Billy cupper her jaw and looked over her face “I know you can, but I would rather you have someone else with you to keep you safe.” He said as he leaned in and kissed her. 

Cas smiled, wiggling her nose as she pulled away “You kissed me in front of everyone? You aren’t afraid of your rep?” She asked him. Billy looked down at her “I mean, you and I are dating, and as much as I’d love to keep the bad boy look, I want people in this school to know I’ve chosen you as my girl.” He said proudly. Billy grabbed her hand and walking with her to her first class. Billy leaned down and kissed her “I’ll see you later, darling.” He smiled. Cas waved to him before she walked into the class, keeping her head held high. She sat down at her chair, looking up and reading the board. 

The couple of classes throughout the day went fine, nothing happened with other students. She figured that word had gotten around the school about what had gone down after the basketball practice. She stood up at the last class before her biology class and grabbed her stuff. She looked up, seeing the guy who had landed the hits on her. She clenched her jaw as she started to walk to the door. He grabbed her arm quickly “You didn’t tell your boyfriend about who did it?” He smirked. 

Cas took a deep breath before she turned to him and got close to him “You remember what I had said?” She asked “Next time you’re fucking dead.. And I’m pretty sure Billy seen you guys, so you touching me right now, is gonna be a mistake.” She hissed. He leaned his head down, placing his lips near her ear “My name is Kevin. I’d like to see you try, princess.” Cas pulled her arm free, her hand was clenched as she looked to him one last time before quickly going down the hall, looking behind her and seeing Kevin watching her. He had a nasty smirk on his lips as he watched her. Cas shook her head, turning the hall and going to her locker. She put her homework in the locker and grabbed out the project for Biology. 

She made her way to the last class, smiling at Steve “Hey Harrington!” She smiled, bumping against him “Thank you again, for helping me with getting the DNA.” Steve nodded “Me and Nance will help you anytime.” He smiled at her. Cas walked in with him, sitting down at their table and putting her stuff on the table, “Now.. Let’s see how well this goes.” She commented.

The teacher walked in, explaining to the class what they’d be doing, writing it on the board before telling the class they could do it themselves. Cas looked over to Steve before she slid it over to him “Here you go.” She smiled, taking his DNA from him. Steve glanced to the board and then down to the two samples in front of him, starting to follow the instructions of how to match the two samples. 

Cas took her notes, using the microscope in front of her to study the samples. She started connect dots on her work. After about 45 minutes of them both doing their work, the teacher spoke up “Was anyone able to find the connection with their works?” She asked. The class started to raise their hands, to indicate that they were able to find some connection. Cas lifted her hand up, looking over to Steve and seeing him staring at the work. Cas bumped Steve’s arm “Aren’t you gonna raise your hand?” She asked. Steve turned to Cas and then looked to the teacher “I can’t find the connection.” He said quietly. The teacher noticed Steve hadn’t raised his hand yet “Mr. Harrington, have you found the connection yet?” Steve shook his head “I can’t find it. I don’t think I’m doing it correct.” She walked over to Steve, looking down the microscope and fidgeting with it a little. After a couple minutes the teacher looked up and shook her head, “Miss Rogers, this is a sample from your father, correct?” She asked.

“Yes. Steve was there when I got it from him. Why?” Cas frowned. “Because there doesn’t seem to be any similarities with your samples. Just. Give me a moment to figure something out, okay?” The teacher walked to the front of the class “For those who have gotten the connections, I want you to discuss that with your partners. I will be right back.” Cas looked at Steve “What do you think could be wrong?” She asked, biting her lip. Steve squeezed her arm “Probably nothing. Maybe I was just doing it all wrong?” He shrugged. The teacher came back in and walked over to their table “Miss Rogers. Could you head down to the principal's office?” Cas stood up, grabbing her bag and looking to Steve with her wide eyes. “Could I go with her?” Steve asked. She looked between the two before she dismissed them both, going around the class to see the students work. 

They stepped into the office, being told to head back. Once they were sitting in front of the Mrs. Foreman, she placed a folder on the table. “So, Casandra, I’ve got a couple of questions for you. They will be kinda personal questions. So if you’d like, we could have Mr. Harrington step out?” Cas shook her head, looking to Steve and then to Mrs. Foreman “No, it’s okay. I.. I’d actually like for him to stay.” she said softly. 

“Okay, Casandra, so the first question, what is your father's name?” She asked, opening the file on the table. Cas furrowed her brow “Timothy Roger’s.” She looked to Steve for a moment before turning back to Mrs. Foreman. “At what age did your mother die?” She asked softly “She died when I was younger.. I don’t really remember her.” Mrs. Foreman nodded, looking between them before she tapped her folder “Where were you born?” She asked. “I was born in Detroit, Michigan.. Can I ask a question?” Cas bit her lip. “You may.” She nodded, closing the folder in front of her. Cas tapped her leg with a soft sigh “Why are you testing me on my family?” She furrowed her brows. Mrs. Foreman looked to her “Because your DNA didn’t match with your father, and some of the stuff that was put into your folder doesn’t make sense. “ She said as she turned the folder, pointing to the birth certificate “See..” She said softly. Cas leaned forward, looking at it and tilting her head “That’s not my father’s name.” She whispered “I wasn’t adopted tho, he’d have the papers for it.” 

Mrs. Foreman nodded “We have someone heading to your house to get the papers for everything.. Nothing too crazy.” She looked between them “I know that Biology was your last class. So you’re both free to hang around outside. I already told your teacher that you wouldn’t be returning to class.” She smiled softly, “You could probably head to the station later today to get the information from Hopper?” Mrs. Foreman said to them both. Cas nodded “Thank you.” She ran a hand through her hair “I’ll.. I’ll do that.” Cas stood up, walking with Steve out of the office. 

Steve placed a hand on her arm “Are you okay?” He asked her, frowning. Cas bit her lip as she looked up at him, shrugging “I’m not sure what I feel.” She bit her lip “They’re getting the police involved.” She whispered “That doesn’t seem like things are okay..” She bit her lip, letting out a breath, “I don’t have any other family.. There’s.. No one who would know the truth.” She looked to him. Steve pulled her in, hugging her to his body

“You’ve got people who care about you here. We will protect you from anything that is to come.” He said quietly “Now.. Let’s go wait outside for Nancy and your.. Boyfriend.” He said softly as they started to walk outside. 

“Thank you, Steve..” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, kudos the story, add it to your bookmarks, comment, and maybe even recommend this to some people (If you aren't afraid to show your friends this lovely story!)


	20. Question?

How would y'all feel if I added gifs to some of the chapters? Like ones that went along with the story. Cause I have a few that would fit PERFECTLY with the chapters, and it would help give it a better visual of the story I think? So leave your comments below on what you think! 

If y'all like the idea, I'll go back a few chapters and add them in, and then continue adding them from this point on 


	21. Trailer time!

Yasss! Everyone! Stop what you're doing. I created a trailer for this story! Please PLEASE watch it. This fucker took over 2 and a half hours to create (I am up at 2am, I have an event I'm doing at 8am, and I still have yet to shower. So. Ya'll better appreciate this video!)

SO. WATCH IT! 

<https://youtu.be/VGFqXQL8DzA>


	22. Day 6, Station time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1721
> 
> Hey everyone! Sorry that it took me a bit to upload. I've been having a busy couple weeks. And I completely for that I had to upload. So I wrote this whole chapter today and was quick to get it out there. So I'm sorry it seems a little rushed or anything. 
> 
> I promise that when I get the next chapter up, it'll have more details and more.. Drama. This is just a filler chapter. I also didn't write too much cause I have work at 8:30 in the morning and it's already 10:30 while I get this uploaded.

Cas and Steve sat outside the school, watching the empty school yard. Cas rested her head against Steve, sighing “I think I was supposed to hang with Nancy after school today, but.” She looked up at him, “I want to go to the station and talk to them about all papers.” Steve nodded, his arm around her shoulders “We probably could go with you? If Billy is too busy or something?” He asked.  Cas looked to him “You sure? I wouldn’t want to force ya’ll into something.” She said as she bit her lip. Steve nodded “It’s totally okay. So when they get out of class, we can talk to them both.” He hugged her gently. Cas sighed, playing with the sleeves of her shirt as she listened to the wind “Your party this weekend.. How many people are gonna be there?” She asked. 

Steve looked at her, biting his lip as he thought “I’d say about half the school?” He shrugged “But everyone kinda congregates to their types of people.. So there’s probably gonna be a lot of mini groups.” He smiled a little “Don’t worry, you can hang with Nancy and me. And if Billy wants to play nice, he can join our little group.”  Cas rolled her eyes, smacking his chest “Billy is gonna be fine. He promised me that he’d be on his best behaviour.” Steve laughed, hearing the bell go off in the school “We should probably move unless we want to be trampled by people.” He stood up and grabbed her hand “Do you need anything from your locker?” He asked. Cas nodded “Yeah, I should grab some of my books.” She opened the door and stepped in. 

Steve followed behind her, standing next to her locker as teens walked past them, some of them fist bumping Steve, or telling him that they couldn’t wait for the weekend. Cas listened to them as she put her books into her bag, looking through the people to try and find her boyfriend.  Billy stepped out of his class, throwing his bag over his shoulder and making his way down the hall. He noticed that some of the girls were still trying to get his attention, but he paid them no mind. He made his way to Cas’ locker. He saw her standing there with the Harrington boy, and rolled his eyes  _ He’s just her friend. He’s helping her with projects. That’s all.  _

He caught Cas’ eye and smiled at her. He stepped up and kissed her gently before he placed a hand on her hip “Why do you seem.. Off?” He asked. Cas bit her lip as she looked to Steve and then back “I’ll tell you when we get outside. But we gotta wait on Nancy.” She placed her arm around his waist and leaned into him. Billy nodded slowly, looking to Steve  _ If he hurt my girl, I’ll kill him. _

Cas noticed the look and rolled her eyes “He helped me, Hargrove.” She said softly “He didn’t do anything.” Billy looked to her and back up when he heard Nancy’s voice. “Hey Steve.” She said as she walked up, squeezing his arm as she looked to the other two “So..?” Steve pulled her close to him and then looked to Cas “How about we go out now and we talk?” 

“Sounds good.” Cas nodded, grabbing Billy’s hand and walking out of the school, Steve and Nancy following behind her. Once they were outside, she looked to the three of them before sighing “So.. While Steve and I were doing our project, he noticed something was wrong.” She said softly “My DNA and my dad’s.. They didn’t quite match up. And by that, I mean the principal and the teacher believe there could be some sort of adoption.”  Billy pulled her closer to him, frowning a little. Nancy covered her mouth, shock on her face. Cas sighed, looking to the ground “So.. They have the police involved. They’re going to his house to get the papers that.. That say I’m adopted by him.” She whispered “But I have gone through ALL the paper work in the house and I have never seen anything like that.” She frowned “But. They want me to go to the station later today to talk to the chief.” 

Nancy nodded “Hopper.” She said softly “Hopper is good at his job, he’ll find everything he needs to help you.” Nancy moved from Steve and hugged Cas “I can try and talk to my mum, if you want, and see if you can stay at our house for a few days?” She murmured. Billy nodded “Neil is coming back home tonight, so I was gonna have to sneak you in."  Cas hugged Nancy back and nodded “I.. If you can, Nancy.. I’d like that.” She whispered, pulling away from the hug and looking to Billy “So if I stay with Nancy.. I’ll still see you at the party tomorrow, right?” She asked. Billy nodded “You will. I wouldn’t let you be there without me.” He squeezed her hand. Cas looked to Nancy and Steve “So.. I need to go to the station, and I obviously will not be going alone. So who.. Who would want to go with me?” She asked. 

Billy looked down at her “I could try, but I’ve got to take Max home and everything.” He said softly. Cas bit her lip “I want to get there as soon as possible.” She looked to Steve and Nancy, tilting her head a little. Nancy bit the inside of her cheek for a moment before she bumped Steve “We can take you, and maybe you can meet up with us?” She offered. Cas nodded as she looked up to Billy “Could that work for you?” 

“Yeah, that could work.” He kissed her head before he looked to Steve and Nancy “I’ll try and get there as soon as I can.” He looked down at Cas, pushing the hair from her face and looking at the bruises on her face “I’ll see you soon, darling.” He whispered to her, kissing her lips and pulling away. He looked over the three of them for a few more moments before he made his way to his car and got in, going to the front of the Middle School to pick up Max. 

Cas looked to Steve and Nancy “Thank you guys.. I hate to bring you into this.” Steve shook his head, starting to walk to his car with Nancy and Cas following him “We’re your friends now. Friends always help each other.” He smiled as he got in. Nancy nodded, climbing into the front as Cas got into the backseat. “And you shouldn’t be alone during this time of your life.” Nancy smiled. 

Cas buckled up before she leaned forward a little so she could talk to Nancy and Steve better “I know that things are.. Strange.” Steve started “But when you have something this big happen, it really is better to have people with you. If you had to deal with this alone, you’d probably start to go a little insane.” He glanced to her. Cas nodded as she listened to him “You’re right.” She said lightly “It’s just, I’ve always had to deal with this type of stuff alone, because I never really had friends that I trusted in my old school and I wouldn’t EVER talk to my dad about this stuff.” She sighed “I’m just happy that you guys have kinda like.. Taken me in and everything.” 

Nancy grinned, turning to her and grabbing her hand “You can trust us with this type of stuff.” She said softly “We promise you.” Cas smiled at her, squeezing her hand “Thank you. Seriously.” Steve shook his head “Don’t thank us for something that anyone should do.” Cas laughed a little, biting her lip as she looked out the window, biting her lip for a moment “Can you guys.. Tell me about this Hopper guy?” She asked. 

Steve nodded “So. He’s the Chief of Hawkins. He is like.. Super good at his job. He’s saved.. Uh.. Helped us a lot throughout the year.” Cas tilted her head “Saved?” She asked. Nancy glanced to Steve before she spoke “Yeah. Some stuff happened, wasn’t crazy stuff tho.” She looked at her “More of like.. Bullies and a few things going missing. But he saved us.. And the town in a way.” Cas nodded as she listened “By missing you mean.. The boy? Will?” She said softly. 

Nancy nodded “Yeah.. Will Byers.” She frowned “He was missing for about a week. But Hopper and his mother were able to find him. He was just a little beat up, but he’s okay now.” She glanced to Steve  _ Kind of.  _ She thought. Cas frowned “How does a boy.. Become okay after missing for a week?” She tilted her head. Nancy shrugged “He had his mother, brother, and his friends there for him.” She glanced back to her “Just like you have your boyfriend and us.” 

Cas smiled as she looked at Nancy “That’s very true.” She whispered, seeing the station “I’m worried that… That they’ll not have anything yet. That they’ll open this huge investigation on him.” She said quickly, starting to hyperventilate “I can’t go back there, especially now.” She whispered, closing her eyes “He’ll literally kill me.. They have to find something.. I.. I can’t go back.” Nancy looked to Steve “We have to help her.” She whispered, squeezing his arm. 

Steve nodded, pulling up to the station and turning around to look at Cas “Hey, Rogers.” He reached over and squeezed her shoulder “We haven’t even gone in yet. We don’t know what they have yet.” He said softly “So don’t start freaking out.. Once we get there, and we find everything out, then we can determine where we go from there.” Cas sniffled a little before she looked up to them “O-Okay.” She whispered “Let’s go in there.” She rubbed her nose. Nancy nodded “Do you want to wait on Billy?” 

Cas looked to the station, shaking her head “For once, I want to get in there.” She murmured “And get this shit over with.” She said as she got out of the car, taking in a deep breath before walking up to the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd everyone like the trailer I created (If you watched it)? 
> 
> If you haven't already, bookmark the story to get the notification when I upload, uhm, kudos if you haven't, and leave a comment below if you like it :D


	23. Sorry

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while... My mental health hasn't been good, and with the amount of work I'm doing to try and go back to school, it's making me stressed the fuck out. So I'm sorry everyone; I will be trying to get a new chapter out as soon as I have time. Which will probably be Saturday night, possibly. But next week, I don't work too much, so I'll spend some of it writing and the other half just recovering. 


End file.
